The Lost First-Born
by TheExpL0DiNgaPplE
Summary: The ship that Jasper and Peridot came in during their mission to check up on the Cluster contained more prisoners than Lapis Lazuli. Lost and separated from his home and fellow Templar, he will fight for survival and well being of lower primitive lifeforms in need. The blades of Aiur will not be extinguished. A/N: chapter numbers are screwed up so please ignore them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: welp... again...

 **Chapter 1**

.The little boy ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He had to find them as fast as possible and escape this scary futuristic ship. Steven Universe still in his slippers ran as fast as his slightly chubby but strong legs could carry him despite the poor choice of foot wear.

. The little boy ran past what seemed like hundreds of empty cells. A turn to the left. straight past another corridor. A right. Keep running. Finally he skidded to a stop in the middle of another containment room. There trapped in adjacent cells were Pearl and Amethyst. The two Crystal Gems looked up with their sad faces hearing footsteps but immediately were suprised at the sight.

"Steven!" said the two gems.

"Pearl! Amethyst! I'm here to break you out!" said Steven pulling of a hero's pose

BOOM!

Steven stumbled and fell on his bottom as the entire ship shook.

"Steven! How did you get out! And your eye!" Pearl said

"Yeah! It looks great Steven! Now help us get out!" Amethyst said.

"Amethyst!" said Pearl

"What? We're still trapped yah know." said Amethyst.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out!" said Steven as he reached his hand towards the light barrier.

"No! Steven wait!" shouted out Pearl.

However, Steven's arm instead created an opening which Amethyst happily dashed through.

"Wha..." said Pearl as she tried it herself. Instead, the light barrier gaver her hardlight hologram form a painful shock.

"Ouch!"

"Here let me," said Steven creating an opening in Pearl's cell. Yellow lines creeped down Steven's body with no harmful effect fortunately.

Pearl hesitantly but quickly slid through and Steven stepped out of the light shivering off the tingling feeling.

"Steven. Wheres Garnet?" asked Pearl grabbing him by the shoulders.

BOOM!

All three gems fell over.

"Uh... that was her," said Steven.

"Well then what are we waiting for!? We can't let her have all the fun!" said Amethyst with a teethy grin. And ran off.

"Amethyst! Wait!" Pearl said running after her.

"Ahh! Guys! wait for me!" said Steven running to catch up.

"Amethyst do you even know where you're going!?" shouted Pearl

"Yeah!" said Amethyst ", Just follow the explosion noise!"

"Guuuuuys! Wait uuuup!" shouted Steven to no result.

"... _Help..."_

"Huh?" said Steven suddenly stopping.

"... _Heeeeelp me..."_

"Guys! Do you hear that?" said Steven until he noticed that Pearl and Amethyst were long gone.

"... _Please...Help..."_

Steven Hesitantly considered it but then put on his serious face.

"Steven Universe never leaves a soul in trouble alone!" he said before following the source of the voice. He didn't know where he was going but the voice called out to him as if it where guiding him.

.Steven finally reached an empty room save for a cell in the wall. He approached the cell and gasped in suprise at what he saw inside.

Inside the cell chained to the wall not by light but solid material was a tall grey skin alien. The alien wore elogant golden armor with blue circuits stemming from a crystal in the chest of its armor. On its arms were two other unknown golden devices. The alien had an eloganted head with a very long braid of what seemed to be hair stemming from the back of it's head. It had four sharp claws on each hand and had long backward bent legs. But what scared Steven the most was its eyes. Violently glowing blue eyes that seemed to be on fire.

.Steven was so struck by suprise that it took him a moment to realize that the alien was heavily wounded. It's armor was cracked in multiple places and it had cuts and gashes on multiple spots on its body stained with dried purple blood.

"...HEEEELP! _..."_

 _._ The boy snapped back to reality. The voice now booming seemed as if it were coming from the inside of his head.

"Oh! Um..." said Steven looking around until he saw a switch on the wall.

"Here you go!" said Steven as he flipped the switch.

. The clamps on the alien's arms released letting the alien fall to the ground.

"Urgh!... You have my thanks Terran."

"No Problem!" smiled Steven "Oh wait! I still gotta let you outta this cell!"

Steven made a reach for the light barrier but stopped and stepped back when he saw what the alien did. The alien stood up and only then did Steven realize that it was TALL! Even atleast 6 inches taller than Garnet.

Steven gasped as the alien raised it's arm and sprouted out a long glowing blue blade from its device on its arm.

" ** _RRAAAAAAAAARGHH_**!"

Steven could feel the force of the battlecry even though he could not see a visible mouth on the alien's mouth. The alien lunged foward raised it's arm and slashed the blade right into the light barrier. The two mysterious energies fused and the light barrier exploded blasting Steven back onto his bottom.

"Oompf!" said Steven while coughing from the smoke. When the smoke finally cleared, standing before Steven was the tall alien at full height looking down upon him. The alien took a step foward but collapsed onto all fours. Steven could finally get a good look at all the injuries on it's body. more cuts, bruises, and breakings in its armor were now visible. However, the alien disregarded them and stood to full height once more and looked at it's surroundings.

BOOM!

The alien stumbled a bit but remained its footing. It narrowed it's eyes and stared in the direction of the explosion.

" _I sense their presence..."_ The alien turned to Steven ", _Run while you can young Terran...I must begone now... your actions are appreciated."_

And with that thought the alien ran in the direction.

"W-wait!" shouted Steven ", Who are you!? And what are you doing here!?"

The alien stopped and turned around ", _My name is Alinar. I am a proud zealot warrior of the Protoss race. I was captured during the Gems' invasion on one of our colony worlds. Now go young Terran! Do not share my same fate!"_

The one named Alinar turned and ran off in amazing speeds even faster than any of the Crystal Gems' speeds.

"WAAAAAIT! Where are you going!? And Whats a Terran!? My name isn't Terran! Its Steven! Steven Universe!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

. A near dark and empty room was kept inside the gem spaceship. Inside resided a high tech gem stasis chamber. Inside the chamber a golden spherical object lay dormant. It had a few golden stubs stemming out from it and a tail. It was covered in blue in multiple places and a few power circuits. In the front, it's blue eye was dark.

*Shwoom!*

*Crash!*

Light reentered the room as a blue blade broke down the door.

Steven ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. Man! Today really consisted of a lot of running for him! He didn't know where they were but he had to find Pearl and Amethyst and get the heck out of this ship.

"Steven!" an all too familiar voice shouted out.

How convenient!

"Pearl! Amethyst!" said Steven upon seeing the two crystal gems reappear.

"Steven! Where have you been!" said Pearl ", We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"B-But you guys ran off and left me here!" said Steven.

"Well we wouldn't have to if it weren't for some of us running off ahead of time," said Pearl staring accusingly at Amethyst.

"Hehehe," laughed Ametyst nervously.

"Oh its alright! I managed to help a new friend when you were gone!" said Steven

"Wait what!?" said Pearl ", Another Gem trapped in here?"

"Uhhhh... I don't really know," said Steven ", He just ran off."

"Well then lets hope that whoever it is that he's on our side," said Pearl

"And if he ain't then we'll pound em!" said Amethyst with a grin and smashing her fists together.

"Well theres no time for that now!" said Pearl ", We need to get to the control room now!"

Pearl grabbed Steven's hand and ran off with the poor boy hanging on. The trio kept running until they reached until they reached a light green diamond shaped door. The door opened it to reveal a suprised Peridot in the control chair.

Peridot grabbed her prong weapon and ran to make a stab at Steven only to bring up a face of shock as Steven stopped the prongs with his bare hands only to be slightly affected by the strange energy.

Amethyst wasted no time as she whirled out her whip and lashed out tying up the enemy gem as Pearl sat down in the chair and reached for the control panel.

"Don't touch that!" shouted Peridot ", You clods don't know what you're doing!"

Pearl disregarded the warning and raised her hands to take control.

"You got this Pearl!" shouted Amethyst.

"Okay ship! Turn us around!" said Pearl as she thrust her hands into the control.

"WooooOOOOOOH!" said Pearl as codes flashed in her eyes.

Steven spotted a security screen next to them displaying the fight between Garnet and Jasper. The two traded blows crash helmet against gauntlets. Steven swore he could hear the voice of Garnet singing too. Then, a third warrior entered the battle.

Crashing through the wall and holding a strange golden spherical object was the zealot himself.

"Alinar!" shouted Steven pointing at the screen.

"Alinar?" said Pearl still connected to the ship's control. She became distraced and turned her head to look at the screen to gasp in shock.

"P-P-P-P-P-Protoss!" screamed Pearl disconnecting from the control.

"wait What!?" shouted Peridot from the ground.

"Oh... right... hes the guy I helped!" beamed Steven.

"You CLod! Do you have any idea what you've done!?" screamed Peridot.

Both Gems in the battle stopped and turned towards the zealot. Garnet just paused and stared while Jasper's pride and arrogance took place.

"Well! looks like another filthy prisonder escaped!" said Jasper pounding her fists together.

The zealot turned its menacing stare at the yellowish gem. The blazing blue eyes now full of hostility and pure hatred.

" _GEMS!..."_ boomed the Protoss hate obvious in its voice. It hung the strange golden object at its side and ignited its psi blades.

"grr," grunted Garnet but remained her posture and cool.

Jasper unconciously took a step back upon seeing the psi blades but kept her battlestance.

" _ **RRAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!"**_ screamed Alinar as he charged foward at amazing speeds.

Jasper barely had time to duck as the psi-blades swung at her. She knew what would happen if those deadly weapons landed their mark.

" _You will not harm another world again!"_ Screamed the zealot swinging his blade with killing intent " _You will feel my blades of JUSTICE!"_

The zealot swung his blades with Jasper barely dodging. The Homeworld gem raised her fist and sent it at the zealot. However, the fist made contact with a blue hexagonal force field. Jasper's hard light hologram hand fizzled for a moment as she realed back her hand in pain.

"Grrr..." growled Jasper ", Plasma shields-Oompf!"

Garnet took the chance of distraction and clubbed her gaunlets right into Jasper's face. The attack was so powerful it blasted Jasper through the floor into another room. Garnet stood battlestance facing the zealot.

" _Gems... no honor... all bound by the control of the Diamonds... you believe that to be unity and justice? To take worlds with life and destroy them for your own sickening colonies? No!... it is an illusion by your dictators!"_ said the zealot with such distaste.

Garnet just stood there with fists ready.

Alinar charged foward blades ignited. Garnet raised her gaunlets and shot them foward as rockets. The two now rocket fists streamlined straight for Alinar. The zealot slashed both gauntlets out of the air with his psi blades dissipating them. Garnet grunted and reformed her gauntlets.

She jumped back to avoid all the slashing blades. Even with her future vision and high reflex and speed, the zealot's speed was faster. The swinging blades were so swift and fast leaving no time or space for Garnet to attack herself. Even with a body full of wounds, the Templar fought with full

"I am Garnet! I am not part of the Homeworld Gems!" said Garnet " I am part of the Crystal Gems! We are rebels who no longer listen to the Diamonds! We protect the Earth! not destroy it! it is the Homeworld Gems on this ship who captured us and are trying to destroy this planet!"

" _Lies!"_ screamed the zealot " _Your decievery will not fool the Templar a second time! "_

"Please!" shouted Garnet ", I am not lying! I was also a captive on this ship!"

Unfortunately the warrior Protoss did not yield to her words.

*CRASH!*

Jasper rejoined the fight as she burst through the floor under the zealot and slammed her crash helmet into the warrior. The crash helmet hit the plasma shield smashing the protective barrier and the zealot blasted back crashing up through the ceiling.

Jasper turned on Garnet ", Now... where were we?" The two gems clashed together.

Steven watched the screen with intent.

"Alinar..." said the boy softly after seeing the zealot launched straight out the ceiling.

However, Garnet and Jasper left the room two as the two gems crashed through the floor. Moments later a large explosion shook the ship. Amethyst fell over and Peridot took the opportunity to slam her head on the floor activiating an escape pod shooting her towards the Earth. A few more moments later and Garnet came crashing through the door all beat up.

"This ships going down!" shouted Garnet.

"Wait! What about Lapis!?" shouted Steven

"Theres no time!" said Garnet.

All crystal gems huddled around Steven as he activated his protective bubble.

BOOM!

"Whooooooah," said Amethyst witnessing the firey explosion upon entering the atmosphere.

"We're gonna crash!" screamed Pearl pointing at the rapidly approaching ground.

BOOOOOOM!

ROOAAAAR!

The pink lion gave it's ear deafening roar blasting away the rubble to reveal the crystal gems huddled in Steven's bubble. The bubble slowly dissapated.

"Nice Work," said Garnet.

Now that matters were in a safe condition, the young boy burst with his curiosity.

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Steven staring at Garnet ", I can't believe you were a fusion all the time!"

"You met Ruby and Sapphire?" asked Amethyst.

"Oh no," said Pearl ", We were going to introduce you. Garnet. Your plan."

"We were waitn for your birthday," said Garnet.

"We can still do it!" said Steven ", I'll just pretend I didn't know!"

"Hehehhe" The gems shared a laugh.

"Uagh!"

The Crystal Gems turned to see Jasper emerge from the wreckage all beat up.

"Don't think you've won!" she said ", You've only beat me because you're a fusion! If only I had someone to fuse with- Huh?"

Jasper noticed the rubble moving again and out emerged a wounded Lapis Lazuli. The blue gem fell to the ground. She tried to fly away but Jasper intercepted her and grabbed her and held her by the arm.

"Come ere brat!" said Jasper ", Don't fly off so soon!"

"Lapis!" screamed Steven. He tried to run foward to help but Pearl and Amethyst held him back.

"Lapis listen!" said Jasper "Fuse with me!"

"W-what?" said Lapis.

"How long did they keep you trapped here in this miserable hunk of rock?" said Jasper releasing her grip.

"Augh!" grunted Lapis as she fell on the ground.

"These gems are a traitor to their homeworld!" said Jasper pointing at the Crystal Gems "They used you! This is your chance to take revenge!"

Lapis Lazuli stood there staring at Steven.

*rumble rumble*

Out of the rubble came Alinar who fell to his knees. His plasma shields down and more freshly bleeding cuts and bruises around his body. The zealot limped foward igniting his psi-blades once more. He charged again at Jasper.

" _ **RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!**_ "

Had he been at full strength, then Jasper would've immediately been defeated. However, all the past and recent wounds have taken their toll on the warrior. Alinar thrust his psi-blade foward but Jasper managed to sidestep. The yellow gem used both hands to grab the long braid on the back of the Protoss's head and with a quick motion, tore it in two.

" _ **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_

Alinar fell to the ground clutching the back of his head in pure agony still screaming. What was left of his long nerve chord was just a small stub of the original length. In one last desperate attempt, Alinar held the spherical object he was carrying with him. The sphere's blue eye came to life and hovered on the ground looking at the fallen zealot.

" _Probe! You must construct a Pylon!"_ Those were the last words of the Protoss as Alinar finally fell into unconciousness. The probe conjured up a ball of energy in front of it and floated away to carry out it's task but was stopped as Jasper's large hand wrapped around it. The yellow gem lifted the probe to her face.

"Now where do you think you're going huh?" said Jasper. She tightened her grip crushing the probe. The probe gave a few last beeps and whirs before it sparked and its lights went out. Jasper dropped the probe to the ground and turned back to Lapis.

"C'mon! Just say yes! We'd be unstoppable," Jasper said motioning towards the fallen Protoss.

"Don't do it Lapis," said Steven.

The blue gem thought for a moment. After contemplating the options, she held out a hand towards Jasper in acceptance.

"Noooo!" shouted Steven.

Jasper smiled evily as the they performed the fusion dance. In a flash of light, the two gems fused and formed a giant monstrosity. Malachite stood with six arms (4 as legs), four eyes, and a wild hair style.

The giant fusion smiled evily raised a giant pillar of water to attack the crystal gems. However, right as she was about to send down the destruction, the pillar of water grabbed onto her arm and turned into a chain.

"Huh!?"

The same happened to her other arm.

"What!?"

More chains wrapped around her chest pulling the stuggling fusion into the ocean.

"What are you doing!?" screamed Malachite.

"I'm done being everyone's prisoner!" screamed Malachite. But it was Lapiz'z voice. ", Now you're MY prisoner! And I'm never letting you GOOOO!"

Two more arms grabbed Malachite and pulled her screaming and struggling into the water. Right before her head submerged, Lapiz'z voice sounded once more.

"Lets stay on this miserable planet. TOGETHER!"

With one final tug, Malachite dissapearred into the ocean.

The Crystal Gems all stared in shock until Garnet broke the silence.

"Yikes... they are really bad for each other..." said Garnet.

After a few moments, Steven's cell phone rang. He picked up.

"Uh... Hellow?" said Steven.

"Steven I got your message! Are you okay!?" said Connie from the other side of the line. "Whats going on?... Steven?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: none

 **Chapter 3**

It has been three days since he entered the realm of unconciousness. He could not hear them. He could not feel them. A mute he was now. Separated from the Khala. Now lost to his brother and sisters. His last hope of escape gone. Now, whever he tried to rejoin the Templar in the Khala, he would only feel pain. It was one thing to cut off the nerve cord but to have it ripped out was a whole new pain.

Alinar's flaming eyes opened. He took in his surroundings. Hm... seems like he was on a cushioned long seat... a couch as the Terrans have called it? He also seemed to be in a primitivley designed house. The Protoss tried to sit up but failed and sat laid back down due to the pain of his wounds.

" _...Brothers... I am in need of help!"_ thought Alinar but war met with silence.

Oh... right... his nerve cord had been severed. Atleast whoever had brought him here had the kindness to bandage his wounds. Well... atleast the ones that were accessable and not under his armor.

" _argh..._ " grunted Alinar. He could only hope the gems had left the area and he'd been taken into the care of friendly Terrans. Gems... living to serve their evil and corrupt leaders the Diamonds. When they had taken him, Alinar was on a scouting mission on a colony planet when the giant hand-shaped fist attacked, Alinar had learned it had been on a research mission trying to kidnap and steal from Protoss knowledge once more. Fortunately, all data and things stolen save for the probe were destroyed in the crash.

Wait... the probe! Alinar looked around till his eyes stopped on the table next to him. The probe sat ontop crushed and dented in multiple areas and disfunctional.

" _no..._ " said Alinar

"Sorry your little friend is busted,"

Alinar turned his head towards the voice. It was the small Terran he met on the ship. And he appeared to be holding something strange.

"I made you some breakfast," said the small Terran putting down the tray in front of Alinar on the table.

Alinar looked at it with confusion. it seemed to be a stack of circular carbohydrate based substance and a slimy brownish gel.

Steven frowned upon seeing how the alien wasn't eating.

"Aww... you don't like pancakes?" asked Steven.

" _Pancakes?"_ asked Alinar

"Yeah!" said Steven ", They taste really good when you eat them!"

" _Eat?"_ asked Alinar _"I apologize, I do not have the need to... eat..."_

"Huh?" said Steven ", Then how do you get energy to move and do stuff?"

Alinar looked towards the door of the house. it seemed to be daytime of this planet. He painfully forced himself into standing position and started limping towards the light. He almost made it until three gems stepped out in front of him. He instinctively ignited his right psi-blade. His left arm still clutching his side.

Pearl instinctively formed her spear but Garnet put a hand up holding her back.

"B-but Garnet. I-its a Protoss!" said Pearl who was actually nervous for once ", If this one is alive and wounded then there must be more coming! And they hate Gems!"

"No," said Garnet ", This one is wounded and cannot call for help." she said looking at the ripped nerve cord."

"Wait but how'd you know?" asked Amethyst ", Won't he use some alien tech and dial home or somethin?"

"No," said Garnet once more ", Sapphire dealt with the Protoss once on a colonizing mission. And the Protoss communicate with each other with their nerve cords on the back of their heads. However, this one's has been ripped out by Jasper."

" _Argh!"_ The Crystal Gems' attention were focused back on the zealot as Alinar fell to crouching position still struggling to keep his footing.

"Wah!" said Steven rushing to the alien's side trying to help him up.

"Steven! No!" screamed Pearl out of fear.

Alinar weakly looked up ",... _The Terran are not yours to control Gems!..."_

"Terrans?" said Amethyst ", Pffft! What kind of name is that? His name is Steven. You know? Steee-ven?"

The Zealot struggled and stood at full height cutting off the words of the Crystal gems. Alinar stood taller than even garnet and looked down upon them. He walked towards the door and the Gems parted not stopping him. Alinar opened the door and stepped out into the bright morning sun. He looked around and spotted the ocean down below.

With slow but steady steps, Alinar made his way down the stairs.

"Wait where is he going! We need to stop him!" shouted Pearl.

Garnet once again held them back with her hand.

"Oh don't worry Pearl! I bet he's just finding some breakfast!" said Steven.

Once Alinar finally reached the ocean, he stepped into the water and sat down into meditating position. The Protoss skin filtered out salt and other solutes and absorbing pure water. His skin had a slight glow to it while absorbing the rays of the sun. Dried blood washed away and a few small cuts closed. The more serious wounds remained however.

The Crystal Gems appeared behind the zealot with Steven running up from behind trying to catch up.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alinar stood up and faced the Crystal Gems. He slowly walked foward towards Garnet but was stopped by Amethyst.

"Woah there man! You gonna tell us whats going on?" said the purple gem holding a hand up.

*Shwoom!

"Huh?"

Amethyst did not have time to react as the zealot's blade ignited and slashed at her form.

*POOF!

"AAAH! Amethyst!" screamed Steven. Amethyst's gem fell into the sand in healing process.

'I knew this was gonna happen!" said Pearl. She formed her spear and charged. Pearl swung the blade of the spear down at the Protoss but was suprised to see the psi-blades cut through the blade of the spear with ease.

" _ **RAAAAAARGH!**_ "

"Oompf!" Pearl grunted as the Protoss shoulder rammed her with full force sending her flying away.

Alinar walked in front of Garnet who activated her gauntlets.

" _You seem to know about my race,"_ said Alinar ", _You claim to protect this world rather than destroy it.I did not believe it at first but seeing this young Terran's association to you, I rethink. Explain_."

Garnet hesitated but spoke ", We are the Crystal Gems. We are a rebellion against the Homeworld's colonization of planets. We protect the humans and all organic life on Earth rather than destroy it. Trust me when I say we are not your enemy."

The zealot stood there contemplating Garnet's words.

" _Tell me Gem, how do you know about the Protoss?"_ asked Alinar.

" I know about your kind because Sapphire... Um... I... have met your species before during a diplomatic colonization mission," said Garnet " _It was before the war."_

" _The planet Sainov was a Protoss colony world and your kind wanted the resources there,"_ recalled Alinar ", _Your kind wanted to establish a peaceful diplomatic relationship between our races. You wanted resources from our planet but had nothing to return. When we refused, your kind still wanted the planet so you took it by force."_

"You were there?" asked Garnet.

 _"No... though I am no longer connected to the Khala, I can still briefly recall the memories of my brothers and sisters there. And the ones that have fallen defending our planet!"_

Garnet winced and stepped back a bit. She could recall Sapphire's memories of Protoss warriors. Their ferousity and stenght was not something to joke about.

" _No...,"_ said Alinar ", _It was not only the planet that you wanted, your kind saw use in our superior and more advanced technology and wanted that too. Not only our technology, but your kind was jealous of our psionic power and our connection to the Khala's guiding light. The torture you put my fellow Protoss through in your experiments hoping to reach psionic essense."_

Steven looked up at Garnet " Is it true Garnet?" asked Steven.

"We aren't them anymore!" said Garnet ", You have to believe me. We have seen the error in Gem way and we have already waged war against the Homeworld to protect this planet! We've even formed a strong relationship with the humans residing here!"

"It's true!" said Steven

Alinar could sense the truth from Steven. He however, could not sense the minds of Gems as they function differently.

"Heck! I'm even half gem!" said Steven lifting up his shirt to reveal the pink gem.

" _What!? Impossible!"_ said Alinar in shock.

*Flash!

In a flash, Amethyst quickly reformed, lashed out her whip and jumped at the suprised Protoss. However, right as she was about to land a hit, the plasma shield activated deflecting her whip.

"Huh," said Amethyst. She landed behind the Protoss but saw that he did not move.

"Uh... hello? Just attacked you? Not gonna do anything?" asked Amethyst.

" _How could I have not noticed?"_ said Alinar approaching Steven ", _I can sense a strange energy within you."_

The tall alien kneeled down to look at Steven.

" _Tell me young Terran..._ " said Alinar "... _How is this possible?"_

"Thats the thing. I don't know," said Steven ", none of us do."

"And whats up with this whole Terran thing?" asked Amethyst ", Steven is a Human. Hoo-man!"

Alinar turned to face the purple Gem ", _The humans that the Protoss are asscociated with call themselves Terrans. They are a Primitive race but adaptive, ingenuous nonetheless."_

Pearl came walking back from her crash rubbing her head. She was in time to hear the Protoss's words.

"Humans on other planets?" asked Pearl ", But thats impossible! The humans on Earth have barely achieved an advanced enough space travel technology to reach other planets. Much less colonize them!"

Now it was Alinar's turn to be confused.

" _Not advanced enough?"_ said Alinar ", _Compared to our own race, the Terrans are considered primitive, but I can assure you they have reached light speed and other formidable technologies in space travel and weaponry. They are even able to match the Protoss in battle despite their inferior technology."_

"Humans capable of such powerful war?" asked Garnet.

"As if!" said Pearl ", How could humans achieve such a feat as that? They can barely even scratch us! How can they hold against the Protoss?"

" _Do not doubt the Terrans,"_ said Alinar ", _I cannot show you what I have seen, but perhaps I can show you young Terran."_

Alinar faced Steven and put his hand on the young boy's head.

"STEVEN!" screamed Pearl.

Steven's world went dark as he was isolated into the depths of mentality.

" _ **Young Terran. See what your race has achieved,"**_ said Alinar's booming voice.

"Wha-," said Steven. In a flash of light, he was surrounded by stars.

"Woooooaah," said Steven in awe. Before him flew a spacecraft with three wings pointing downwards. Through Alinar's mind, Steven knew it was a Wraith. The spacecraft flew with such speed and elogance Steven couldn't help but stare.

More wraiths followed surrounding three heavily armored Hercules dropships. To his right was a planet.

"Woooaaaah," said Steven. He had seen the Earth from space in the Gem warship but hadn't had time to admire it then. Now, he could fully take it in through Alinar's visions.

*BOOM!* *BOOM!*

"What?" Steven turned around to see two HUMONGOUS spacecraft floating in space that were not there two seconds ago.

"Now how'd you two get here?" asked Steven.

His answer was given when a third appeared.

*BOOM!*

The third and final Battlecruiser much bigger than the first two dropped out of warp speeds. The three grand ships slowly came to a stop in the planet's orbit.

The scene shifted and now Steven was standing on a road. However, all around Steven were towering buildings taller than any on Earth, hovercrafts, on both land and air, holograms, and in the far up sky, Battlecruisers warped in and out of the planet's atmosphere. Hercules drop ships entered and left the more inner atmosphere carrying more humans along with them.

" _ **This is Korhal,"**_ said Alinar", _ **One of the core worlds of the Terran Empire. What you see here is the current power and advancement of Terran society."**_

The scene shifted as Steven saw hundreds of things fly by his mind. Technologies and advancements in medicince, everyday appliances, and they even had a futuristic cookie cat ice cream with more delicious sweetness with less health damage!

Many other images flashed by. Many visions even composed of highly advanced weapons but thankfully Alinar only showed him a few scenes which they were used. With a final flash, Steven was pulled out of the vision.

The young boy stepped back in awe and shock.

*BAM!

Garnet had taken the opening, stepped foward and punched at the Protoss's plasma shield. The shield held but her gauntlets were enough to knock Alinar back 10 feet onto the ground. Garnet jumped ontop and stood over the fallen warrior and continued to land punches.

"WAIT!" shouted Steven to no affect.

Garnet continued to punch the plasma shield. Her gauntlets protecting her hands from the painful affects of the plasma shield. With a final punch, the plasma shield shattered and dissapated.

Garnets gauntlet glowed with energy and lashed foward again. This time, it was blocked by the Templar's psi-blade. If it weren't for the extra energy Garnet was pouring into her gauntlets, then they would've been cut down by the blades.

Gauntlet and psi-blade struggled against each other. The Zealot was an admirable warrior, but he was still weakened and Garnet's physical strength was greater. But the protoss warrior was not about to give in.

" _ **RAAAAAAAARGH!"**_ screamed Alinar pouring every ounce of psionic energy he had into his blades. With a violent outlash, the sudden burst of energy exploded.

*BAM!

The explosion was enough to knock Garnet off of Alinar and onto her back on the sand. Alinar himself was not doing so well either. He lay on his back on the sand. Blue psionic energy swirling around him.

Pearl and Amethyst ran in front of Garnet weapons ready for when the Zealot would get up but the attack never came. Instead the Protoss warrior just lay there in pain from overloading her psionic-blade focusers with so much of his essense.

"Guys! Stop!" Steven yelled running in front of Alinar. He held his hands up.

"He was just showing me a vision of the future!" said Steven ", They had cookie cats again!"

" _Not the future... the present,"_ said Alinar weakly

"The Present!" gasped Steven ", Thats even better! Can we go see it!?"

 _"Perhaps one day,"_ said Alinar _", as for now, I am lost."_

Steven gasped with starry eyes.

Alinar looked at the Crystal gems. ", _It seems that I was wrong about you." said Alinar ", You really do protect this planet."_

"Well of course we do!" said Amethyst ", and whats up with the sudden change of mind?"

 _"I had to link our minds to let him see the vision,"_ said Alinar ", _and when doing so, I could see into his memories. I did not think possible but you are defying your matriarchs."_

Alinar slowly got to his feet. The crystal gems tightened their grip on their weapons but relaxed a little when they saw the zealot limping and in no battlestance.

" _Tell me... how is this possible?" asked Alinar ", The Protoss believed the gems to be under constant mental control like the Zerg."_

"Well whats a Zerg?" said Amethyst.

Alinar just stared at the purple gem ", _Hmf... then you are lucky to not run into them. But do answer me how this is possible."_

"Controlled by the diamonds directly?" said Pearl ", No! we were just really loyal! That is, until we did realize the errors of our ways... well... atleast some of us."

"Wait what are the diamonds?" asked Steven.

Alinar looked at Steven and back to the Gems ", _You have not told him yet?"_

The three gems evidently avoided eyecontact with Steven with slight guilt.

 _"It is alright,"_ said Alinar finally ", _I believe I understand."_

Alinar turned his back on the gems and limped away.

"wah! Where are you going? You're hurt!" asked Steven. He could clearly see that the alien was still very wounded and damaged.

 _"I must be off to figure a way to contact my bretheren,"_ said Alinar _", Your worry is... appreciated but not needed."_

As much as he tried to stand up strong, Alinar was clearly limping and hurt. Blood had started to seep out of his wounds, he left leg could barely hold up any weight, and his right arm was numb and held almost no feeling left.

"Gah! You're still bleeding!" shouted Steven.

Away from the Templar's commotion with Steven, the gems engaged in quick conversation.

"So um... what are we gonna do with him?" asked Amethyst.

"Do with him?" said Pearl ", We've got to keep him contained or atleast make sure he can't harm anyone!"

"Pearl," said Garnet.

"The Protoss! They'll destroy us!"

"Pearl!"

"We'll stand no chance!"

"PEARL!" screamed Garnet ", He is one soldier and he is wounded and separated. He is no threat to us."

"But look at him," said Pearl ", We can't even best him when hes wounded."

"Um, Pearl," said Amethyst ", not to be rude but what the heck did these alien dudes do to make you so scared?"

"You don't understand Amethyst!" said Pearl ", It was a long time ago when the Homeworld Gem armies were sent to conquer and colonize a few valuable worlds once the war started."

"Aand?" said Amethyst.

"We lost," said Pearl.

"Wait whats wrong with that" said Amethyst ", I mean like you said, not every battle can be won."

"It was more than that," said Garnet ", We didn't even stand a chance. Their armies slaughtered us with their superior intellect, strength, and advanced technology."

"It couldn't be THAT bad could it?" asked Amethyst.

Pearl opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Steven.

"Guys! Is it fine if he stays at the temple for a bit?" asked Steven ", Hes really hurt."

"Sorry Steven but Pearl and Garnet said that hes a- hmf!"

Amethyst's mout was covered by Garnet's hand.

Garnet shook her head at Amethyst ", No, Steven is too young to understand. We must trust that Alinar is really as harmless and weak as he seems to be."

"Garnet... I don't like this," said Pearl.

"I know," said Garnet ", But he is a lost wounded individual despite his race. If Rose were here she'd help him survive atleast. Besides, he believes to trust that we are good now after seeing Steven. The very least we can do is give him a second chance too. Besides, Steven is getting along with him well."

The Crystal Gems turned their heads toward Steven both inspecting the Protoss's wounds and asking him about his armor and devices.

Pearl sighed ", Alright Steven, he can stay."

 _"I told you...," said Alinar ", I am not... in need... of your-argh!"_

The Templar's thoughts were unfortunately cut off as he tripped over one of the many debree peices still left over on the beach from the crash. This was embarrasing. A zealot fallen by a trip. Atleast the sand was soft. Perhaps he really did need some rest and help.

 _"Alright Steven Universe... I yield," said Alinar. He could feel himself growing even weaker ", I accept your... hospitality."_

"Alright!" said Steven as he jumped up and down ", Oh you're gonna love my house! its got a bed, a TV, a couch a-"

Alinar could only hear a blur of Steven's words as he felt himself slowly passing on into the realm of unconciousness. All around him, scraps of the ship lay around in the sand. He saw the purple gem called Amethyst pick up a peice of ship scrap.

Before he finally passed out, under the piece of scrap, Alinar spotted a large green egg.

Before he could process the thought, he faded into darkness.

 **To Be Continued...**

A/N: none


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: done finally

 **Chapter 4:**

"Any luck with it Pearl?"

"*sigh*... no... unfortunately not. And maybe I'd have better progress if it weren't for these incompetent Earth tools! I've been at this for hours! Aargh!"

A welder flew across the room. It landed right next to Steven-making-a-sandwich on the counter and broke into sparks and scraps of metal.

"Why won't you open!?" screamed Pearl. She raised her fist in the air aiming to smash the thing on the table. Before she was about to land the blow, Garnet's own hand held her's back.

"No, you'll just damage it even more beyond repair," said Garnet ", Patience Pearl, You will get through this."

"Argh! But I've been at this for hours!" said Pearl ", I need to go clear my head!" She got up from her chair and walked out the door.

Garnet sighed and sat down on the chair Pearl previously sat on. She looked down at the golden object. The Probe still sat there still crushed. Pearl had atleast managed to shape it up a but failed to do anymore. The technology was just too complex. Their original plan was to try and find anything useful in the Protoss technology. Maybe even records that could explain why Homeworld had put interest back into the Earth. It was a risky plan though. Garnet very well knew the devastation Protoss kind could bring with their powers and technology. Pearl had her own fair knowledge from the past. Amethyst however, was born on Earth and had never seen the devastation the Protoss could bring.

Yes, the Gems had superiority in some areas such as physical strength and mobility, but the Protoss more than made up for it with their tech. Power suits, armor, and heavily armored mechanical units more than made up for strength. Weapons from psi-blades, particle disrupters, phase dirupters, anitmatter, lasers, thermal lances, and more towered over Gem firepower. Even in ariel combat, the Protoss trumped over Homeworld. Garnet could remember the sight of a mothership warping into the battlefield.

The Protoss also seemed to be experts in exploration and colonization. To a base, it would take atleast a few days to get any foothold. The Protoss only needed one probe to get an even stronger foothold within an hour. And in front of her lay one of those probes. Crushed and disfunctional.

To think that one of these could bring devastation to this planet. Garnet was curious though. The Protoss had brought up Terrans. It was hard to imagine humans that were so frail to hold the ability to travel space and fight off the Protoss. It was a wonder how Homeworld had not already stumbled upon them. Perhaps there was just more unexplored space? Alinar did briefly mention something called the Zerg.

Homeworld had conquered countless numbers of native races on planets. Some were as primitive as the humans on Earth. Sometimes even more. A select few even had developed space travel and put up an admirable resistance. It was quiet disgusting really. Countless lives lost to the colonization of planets.

All just to serve the selfish desires of the Diamonds...

'Uuuuuuuugh,'

Garnet looked at the couch where the injured Protoss laid. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally began to wake up. If it weren't such a tense situation, it would have been funny. Alinars tall height and huge body made it so his legs hung in the air on one side of the couch. He would probably have a cramp when he fully woke up. That is if Protoss could get cramps. Garnet did not know.

' _Ki nala atum...Ki nala atum..._ ,' mumbled Alinar.

Well... perhaps he wasn't waking yet. Only a dream.

*creak*

"Yo Garnet"

Amethyst walked in and propped herself on a chair next to the couch.

"Man do we really have to give to couch to this guy? why can't we put him on the floor? Works just as well for me," said Amethyst. She leaned over the Protoss and stared at his features.

"He isn't like us," said Garnet ", Just like how the humans aren't like us. He needs a comfortable environment to rest."

"Well why do we even have to help him heal? He poofed me!" said Amethyst.

"The homeworld Gems captured him for a while and we _did_ attack him," responded Garnet.

"All I did was ask what was going on!" said Amethyst ", Besides, Pearl just punched a few stones to shreds out there. She never does that. She mentioned something bout this guy here?"

Garnet looked at the broken probe.

"She has had...difficult times trying to figure him out," said Garnet ", And so have I."

"Well don't you have future vision?" asked Amethyst. The purple Gem moved to examine the Zealot's psi blade focusers.

"I can't see _everything,"_ said Garnet ", like where the other homeworld Gems are."

"Hey speaking of Homeworld Gems, shouldn't you be focusing on finding them instead? I mean this guy is tired on a couch," said Amethyst.

Garnet's eyes examined her fists. " You're right Amethyst. We have more immediate threats at hand. I'm gonna go tell Pearl," she said ", Watch over Alinar!"

"You got it," said Amethyst as she half-saluted Garnet who walked out the front door.

*creak*

Once Garnet was long gone, Amethyst turned her attention back to Alinar.

"Barely anything gets on Garnets nerves," she said "... so what are you?"

She reached a finger out to poke the Zealot's head.

*creak*

*click*

"Hey Amethyst! Have you seen Steve- Oh my god what is that thing!?" asked a familiar voice.

Amethyst Turned to see Conny. Today she was in typical summer shorts and in her hand was a book. Books were boring for Amethyst's taste.

"Steven? Oh yeah hes at the beach with his dad cleaning up some space junk," said Amethyst.

"Alright but WHAT is THAT thing!?" said Conny in shock.

"Some Protoss Zealot warrior guy," Said Amethyst ", I dunno. crashed in with the spaceship a few days ago."

Amethyst raised her finger again to touch Alinar's head.

Conny freaked,"Nonononono wait! Its an alien! You don't know what possible micro organisms it could bring or the possible chemical makeup of the-"

Blue fire ignited.

"huh?" said Amethyst.

' _ZEEEEEEERG!'_ Scream the Zealot. Alinar Rolled back onto his hands and popped up onto the floor.

*Shwoom!*

'RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" roared Alinar.

"AIYEEEEEEE," Screamed Conny. She ran off screaming Steven's name. Alinar made a wild swing taking cutting in half Steven's table.

"Woah!" said Amethyst She jumped back to avoid another wild swing. The once blue flaming eyes of Alinar were now blazing red.

' _You will not take me!"_ shouted Alinar ' _, The Khalai will not fall to you!'_

 _"_ Alinar dude!" Amethyst shouted "calm down!" She ducked under another random psi blade. With quick thinking she summoned double whips and lassoed both the Zealot's arms.

' _no...NO! I will not be infested! You cannot have me!_ ,' screamed Alinar ', _The Zerg shall never touch me!_ '

Amethyst was no expert in fear but she could recognize panic when she sees it. She struggled to restrain Alinar and pulled his face down to hers.

"Dude!...Alinar-Dude! Calm down! I don't know what this Zerg guy is but you are in a house at a beach! So calm down!" shouted Amethyst.

Alinar stood still. His fiery red eyes staring into Amethyst's purple ones. After what seemed like eternity, the violet red reverted back to piercing blue. Alinar relaxed his arms and saw the table he cut with his blades.

" _My...My apologies Amethyst,"_ said Alinar ", _I do not know what came over me... "_

"Its alright," said Amethyst ", Just don't do that again. Thought Im not sure what Steven'll think of the sliced table."

"nightmare," said Alinar.

"Huh?"

" _It was a nightmare," said Alinar_ ", _The fall of Aiur,"_

"Aie-er?" questioned Amethyst ", what is that? a building?"

Alinar walked over to the couch and sat down.

" _No... not a building...so much more,"_ he said

"Then what was it?" said Amethyst. She plopped backwards down on the chair in front of Alinar.

 _"_ _Alinar... was my homeworld...," said Alinar_

"Your homeworld?" asked Amethyst ", So it fell someplace else?"

Alinar glazed at Amethyst.

"What?" said Amethyst.

As always, Amethyst took matters lightly. Alinar looked at her with such distaste that Amethyst subconsciously stepped back.

 _"I would not expect one of you to understand,"_ replied Alinar. He pulled the whips off of his arms and walked out the door.

"Ah! wait!," shouted Amethyst ", You can't go out there! Come back! I'm sorry!"

After walking down a flight of stairs, Alinar set foot onto the sand. It was time to move...but where? He had no probe, he had no Khala, and he didn't even have a mineral field. He had been so helpless to accept the hospitality of a young far more primitive Terran. Technology on this world wasn't even close to space travel. At best they had probably reached the moon. These Crystal Gems were not very helpful either. They called their abilities magic. The Protoss would never stoop so low as to call their technology and psionic abilities "magic". And they could never truly-

"Heeeey! Waaaait!"

Alinar snaped his head back to see Amethyst panting to catch up with him. Her legs moving faster and faster down the stairs until she tripped.

"Wai- *trip*-Waaaaah!"

*Bam*

*crash*

She landed face first in the sand.

"Uuuuuuuh," said Amethyst. She lifter her head to look at the Zealot. Alinar narrowed his flaming eyes at her.

"Wah!" shouted Amethyst as she jumped up onto her feet and dusted herself off.

"Woah. look space-dude. I thought you said we weren't bad people," said Amethyst.

 _"I did...,"_ said Alinar _", But I did not say you would be able to understand."_

"Understand what?" asked Amethyst "c'mon you can tell me."

Alinar had no Khala so he debated with himself. Finally, he spoke.

" _Understanding the pain in loosing a world,"_ said Alinar.

"Loosing a world? Don't you guys have colonies on like many many planets just like Homeworld Gems do?"

 _"Not just any colony world," said Alinar ",...but our homeworld."_

"Oooh," said Amethyst. All her humor gone ", Wait...What happened? You guys are big, strong, and smart. Who could take down you guys?"

Alinar considered leaving. However, despite his lack of ability to psionically sense Amethyst's emotions, fragments he viewed from young Steven's mind told him that Amethyst's new expression was genuine curiosity and slight fear.

 _"The Zerg Swarm,"_ said Alinar.

"Zerg Swarm?" asked Amethyst as she sat down criss cross on ", You've metioned it before but what exactly is it?"

Alinar sat himself down in front of Amethyst.

" _The Diamonds of the Gems despised organic life,' Began Alinar ", But they have never witnessed the horros and terrors that the Protoss have witnessed in what was known as the Zerg Swarm. The Zerg came as once foretold. And the Protoss, first-born of the gods, rose to fight them. The Zerg are a race of biologically advanced arthropodal aliens seeking genetic perfection. They find any worthy biological race and incorporate their genetic code into their swarm. "_

"Woah... slow down dude. I don't even know what half of that means," said Amethyst.

Alinar groaned ", _How would Terrans describe them again? I believe they were referred to as 'giant mutated bug hives'."_

"Bug hives? pft how could they beat a whole planet full of you guys?" asked Amethyst out of disbelief.

" _You do not understand,"_ said Alinar _", The Zerg are no simple insect hive, they are far more ferocious than any lifeform known. What is worse is that they are without number."_

"What do you mean," asked Amethyst.

 _"What I mean, is that their numbers are limitless. They won their battles by purely overwhelming their enemies with number. Numbers combined with their ferocity brought the fall of my homeworld." said Alinar ", I was among the many who fought in the war to protect our homeworld."_

"Wooooaaaah," said Amethyst ", You fought in a war? Pearl and Garnet tell me about the time they fought against Homeworld but I was born too late to see it. Lucky for them I guess."

 _"No!,"_ Alinar practically screamed.

Amethyst almost jumped to her feet. ", Woah man," she said ", What do you mean."

Alinar's eyes grew brighter with more flame intensity " _, War is nothing of so called 'luck'! Millions are lost to death! Civilizations shattered! Planets lost!"_ He stopped for a moment to see Amethyst staring at him.

" _I was one to see the horrors that the Zerg brought upon Aiur. I watched so many of my brothers and sisters be slaughtered by the Zerg. They're blood painted the grounds of the planet!"_

Amethyst was just about scared at the Zealot's increasing rage.

 _"Unlike your revolutionary war... we could not stop our planet from infestation."_ said Alinar.

"Infestation?" asked Amethyst

 _"Yes. The Zerg covered our world with their creep and biomass. They turned our sacred world into their breeding grounds!"_ said Alinar as he clenched his fists and his blades ignited from rage.

*Shwoom!*

"Wah!" shouted Amethyst in alarm.

Alinar Came to realization and extinguished his rage.

" _My apologies... Losing one's homeworld is not an easy endurance and has taken its toll on me. The loss of the Khala has also affected me negatively as well."_ Alinar slouched down in sadness.

"Woah now," said Amethyst ", Its alright man. I mean. At the very least you knew where you came from. I've never even seen the Gem Homeworld before."

" _hm," said Alinar ", It must be unfortunate to not know your own Heritage. I assume you sometimes search for anwers about it?"_

"eh," said Amethyst ", Its sad but I try not to think of it. Pearl and Garnet tell me stuff but a lot of things they don't want me to know. But really, I'm just a shallow girl. I just go with the flow of life. I don't really care that much for seriousness or honor."

" _hmm,"_ Mused Alinar " _, You live quite a different style than us."_

"hm. Yeah," said Amethyst. She turned sideways, and laid her head on the sand and put her hands behind her head in a resting position.

"Life's been really chill on Earth even with the constant Gem Monsters attacking," said Amethyst ", But nothing came even close to possibly take over the entire Earth.

" _Then you are lucky to not face against the Zerg,"_ said Alinar.

"hm. say, what are the Zerg like?" asked Amethyst ", How are they so strong?"

Alinar looked to the sky ", _Well... in order to start off the infestation of a planet, the Zerg Swarm had the-_

* * *

The newly hatched Drone hovered over the rocky path. Its wing membranes scratched and torn at multiple places. Ever since hatching from that Egg it had felt something wrong.

Not only the fact that the egg was damaged and its development had been harmed, but it did not feel the link to the Hive Mind. It could not feel the Queen of Blade's will. Perhaps it was damaged during the crash or that the strange Terran-looking Gems had done something to it.

The Drone itself had not the time nor the capabilities to process this information. Instead, it had a more instinctive task to perform. Find resources... Form Hive Clusters... Multiply... Consume...

The Drone continued to hover away from the Beach it hatched from. It had sensed no resources nearby and decided to enter the grassy hill area to explore for a mineral field.

As the Drone continued to hover through the area, it passed a sign. Anyone who read the sign would read 'Dead Man's Mouth'. However, the Drone could not read Terran Language. It was not of its priority.

After entering the area, the Drone came across a large pond. A single dominant moss dominated the area and covered most of the water surface.

Sensing something unusual, the Drone hovered over to the moss to investigate. It reached its pincers to touch the moss when suddenly, the green moss lashed out and engulfed its pincer. The Drone screeched in sudden reaction and used its other pincer to claw off and scrape off the growing moss.

Once the panicked Drone shaved off the moss, it cautiously inspected the growing green mass. It also took a closer look to the small amounts of moss still on its claws and discovered a growth of tiny pinkish gems. Sensing the gems, the Drone determined the pinkish gems as an acceptable mineral source. Another discovery revealed a steady flow of vespene out the capsules of the moss.

In short, it was like a mineral and vespene rich creep. The Drone could not sense any other mineral fields of vespene geysers anywere near the area and had to settle for the current anomaly as a decent spawning area.

The Drone hovered over to the moss which clung onto it. The Drone gave one gurgle and began its metamorphosis. Its claws retracted as its skin membrane smoothened and enveloped its entire being. The transforming Drone buldged and fused it's membrane with the moss and turned into a throbbing bubble. Through the clear membrane, the developing Drone swam it around as it prepared to form a Hatchery.

 **To Be Continued...**

A/N: ^Yes the Dead Man's Mouth is the place Steven and Lars went to with the cool kids on the episode: "Lars and the Cool Kids". The Moss is also the moss that Rose Quartz planted before Steven was born.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well APs are finally over so that gives me some more time.

Chapter 4

*Shrakt! *Shoom! *Shwoom!

Alinar's blades swung left and right in accurate motion. Concentrated psionic energy slashed back and forth. The Zealot swung a hard left, spun around, and followed up with a backwards right. He stabbed foward and slashed downwards.

It had been about a week since the crash. The Crystal Gems had recovered the wreck from the beach, and Alinar had recovered from his injuries. He had observed Terran life, not to mention giving his apologies to the one known as 'Connie' for the frightening first impression.

It had also been interesting seeing the Crystal Gems bring home a Gem escape-pod one day. Apparantly, when Steven and his fellow Terran friends had discovered the Peridot's escape pod, they had triggered a flare that alerted the Crystal Gems to their location. After a misunderstanding involving Steven in the pod and the Crystal Gems almost punching him all the way into space, they Gems salvaged the remains of the pod and brought it back to the Temple.

Alinar was displeased that they did not inform him of a chance to find the one that imprisoned him, but he decided it was disregardable since the search yielded no true result. Though they did mention some type of Terran culture involving 'selfies'.

" _RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"_

With one final blow, Alinar delivered the killing strike.

*BZZZZZT!

The Giant boulder already hacked and slashed away at, formed a hot melting line across it and slid apart. He stared at the bottom half of the boulder and jumped back ten feet.

He thrust his hand forward. Blue energy began to gather in his claws.

" _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"_

*SHRAAAAAKT!

The eyes of the protoss warrior blazed into an inferno. The psionic energy in his hand lashed foward and struck the boulder.

*BOOM!

A blue fireball resulted sending shrapnel flying in all directions. Alinar's rage slowly subsided and he lowered his hands. He raised his head to the sky. He remembered the day he was captured and doomed to end up on this forsaken planet.

* * *

" _We require more vespene gas!"_

The thoughts of the Nexus Executor rang our through the minds of the Protoss. Around the area, enormous golden buildings glowed with power. Warp gates ran full time warping in warriors from afar. Robotics Facilities quickly constructed and warped in Colossi and Immortals.

Floating far up in the sky, circular buildings, Warp gates, glowed blue and warped in Pheonixes and Void rays.

However, all production came to a hault. The Vespene geysers their probes have been extracting from had become exhausted.

Alinar was first to respond.

" _Alinar, our Observers have discovered another mineral field southwest from our current location. You are to escort a probe to set up another nexus."_ said the Executor.

" _I understand Executor,"_ replied Alinar

At the base of the gigantic Nexus building, a probe hovered in front of Alinar awaiting command.

" _I am ready,"_ spoke Alinar " _Lead on."_

Alinar received a series of beeps and hum for a response.

After about a half-a-mile's walk, the probe reached top of a hill. Overlooking the area ahead, Alinar spotted the mineral field far in front. Huge formations of crystalized minerals were present, ready to be mined. To the edges of it, small volcanoes emitting green vespene gas

 _"hm...,"_ mused Alinar " _This new planet seems to be rich in minerals. I suppose the Executor was correct. This is a good place for a colony."_

Alinar cut off his gaze and followed the probe down the hill. When the Protoss had first set foot on this planet about a day ago, Alinar had his doubts. The entire planet was like a desert. The sand was red and bore little to no life. Perhaps from the constant heat barraged from the two suns in the sky. The Protoss were not bothered by this fortunately.

Once Alinar and the probe reached the center, the probe buzzed and emitted a warp beacon. A giant glowing ball of energy crackled with energy.

*Shrakt!

Immediately, the probe hovered to the mineral deposits and began harvesting with its particle beam.

*Bzzt!

Alinar on the other hand, walked over to so a stone nearby and sat down. He directed his gaze to a nearby field of hills. The sky created a bright ray of orange an red from the two suns that were setting.

" _It is beautiful here,"_ said Alinar to no one in particular " _I have not felt this appreciation since the start of the Zerg invasion of Auir. We could've been prospering as the glory of the stars now."_

He raised his arms to look at his psi-blade focusers.

" _Instead, we are forced to fight."_

He returned his flaming eyes to the nature of the planet. Small shrubs and lifeforms were atleast evident.

 _"But for now, I can enjoy this wonderful view._ "

A small six-legged rodent scurried on the ground in front of him. The Zealot stared at it in curiosity. Listening closely, Alinar could hear many other different life forms in the area and a large whistling.

Wait...whistling?

*BOOM!

" _rAAAARGH!"_ screamed Alinar as he was tossed aside. When the dust cleared, he jumped up and had trouble believing his eyes.

A giant green fist. The thumb and index finger were extended outwards to mimick a 'finger gun' that the Terrans would do.

Alinar moaned and did a quick damage check. The warp beacon had been destroyed. Fortunatley the Probe was still intact.

Alinar focused his eyes on the giant hand. Could it be the Terrans? Its in the shape of a Terran hand. No. Alinar could not sense any Terran presence in the ship. Also, the design was too different from conventional Terran ships.

Slowly, the hand clenched its fingers and landed on the ground palm-up. It slowly relaxed its finger to reveal its palms. In front of Alinar stood three figures resembling Terrans. However, they had varying colors. One had a large frame and was a mixture of orange and yellow. The other had artificial parts with the color yellow-green. The last was one that was light and dark blue that resembled water. Another trait was that on different parts of their body, they each had one-

" _gems!_ " said the Zealot warrior. Alinar dashed to the side, grabbed the probe in one arm, and slid behind the mineral field to observe the situation.

The orange/yellow one grabbed the blue one in the arm and walked to the edge of the hand and hopped off to the ground. With a swift movement, she threw the blue one forward and onto the ground. Only then did Alinar notice the damage that the blue one had on her form. There were multiple scratches, scrapes, burn marks, and many other things. Alinar knew that gems had the ability to heal their form with energy from their gem but it seems that this one was low on energy.

" _Executor! I require your attention!"_ called out Alinar through the Khala

 _"Alinar. What has come up?"_ asked the Executor.

Alinar quickly sent his thoughts to his fellow Protoss through the Khala.

 _"Alinar I am sending over a force to assist you!"_ said the Executor.

 _"Acknowledged,"_ said Alinar.

As Alinar watched, the orange one walked over to the blue one of the ground and kicked her.

"This is the third time Lapis. Why do you keep protecting them?" said the orange one.

The one known as Lapis lifted her head slightly to look the orange one in the eye but said no words. The orange one kicked her again and Lapis grunted in pain.

"Just tell us how to get to Earth," said the orange one.

"I just knew they should've kept the coordinates to there even after the warp pad." said the green one.

"Oh shut it,' said the orange one ", Besides, its more fun this way." She looked at Lapis with a sadistic smile. Lapis gave a pained look in response.

" _Earth?"_ questioned Alinar. He quickly dismissed the thought. What he did think about is the unethical method of the orane one's treatment to her prisoner. The Protoss are an advanced race and considered torture unethical and wrong. Especially on the ones of the same race. The Khala had shown the Templar that treatment to a fellow Protoss in such way was wrong. In relation, the Protoss did not approve of such practices on lower races such as the Terran. Now Alinar witnessed it within the Gems. He was not surprised. It could only make him wonder the reason behind it.

"Jasper! Hey!" called the green one.

"What is it Peridot!?" asked the orange one known ask Jasper.

The green one known as Peridot said ", Take a look where we landed. Its a mineral field. And a rich one too!"

"Alright fine take note of the coordinates that we're at. If Homeworld chooses, they can come back and colonize it." said Jasper

Peridot jumped off the hand too and landed with a 'thump'. Her robotic fingers repurposed to scan and analyze the field. Alinar knew that as long as the Tempplar held the planet , they would not give up a single spot of land. Especially to the likes of their Homeworld.

"C'mon Lapis. Just give them up." said Jasper ", The Crystal Gems kept you imprisoned for so long didn't they."

Lapis, who was on the ground, looked like she was in a painful decision in between choices. Alinar wished to engage but the forces sent to aid him had not arrived yet. It was best to stay hidden until they arrived.

"Oh crud. Jasper!" shouted Peridot

"What is it!?" said Jasper

"There are vespene geysers here!" shouted Peridot.

"Vespene geysers?" said Jasper ", But that would mean-"

"*beep-whir-br-boop!" beeped the Probe.

The Gems immediately looked at origin of the noise, the probe, and Alinar who was with it.

"PROTOSS!" screamed Peridot

Alinar swore in the Khalani language and ignited his blades.

*Shrakt! *Shwoom!

" _Gems!"_ shouted Alinar _"You have made the mistake of coming to this planet. And it will be your last!"_

Jasper grabbed Lapis's head with her meaty hands and threw the poor gem onto the palm of the ship where she disappeared.

Alinar's eyes and blades intensified with his rage. With a powerful surge of energy, the cybernetics in his legs activated and propelled him forward. He positioned both arms to his sides in an attack-ready position.

His enemy in front readied her own battle stance. Jasper crouched down and clenched her fists. White energy formed around her head and solidified into a helmet with a flat ram in the front.

"Come and get some," said Jasper with a demonic smile.

" _rRRAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"_

"Oh this will be easy," said Jasper. She balled her fist and threw it forward as a punch that would decimate any normal lifeform. However, when her fist got within a foot of Alinar's body, blue plasma materialized and became visible. The plasma formed into a solid wall of hexagons.

Hot searing pain stung Jasper's hand. She reared back her fist instantly and grunted in pain. She ducked her head down, narrowly avoiding the fury of a psi-blade passing over her head. However, Jasper was not out of trouble yet. A second psi-blade arched upward with the intent of stabbing her stomach. This one, she could not avoid in time.

*Pew! Boom!

Jasper had to recollect herself as to what just happened. A green laser exploded upon Alinar's plasma shield but the force was able to knock the Protoss away. To Jasper's far left, Peridot clutched her arm forward. Her artificial fingers cracked with green energy and smoked from the fired shot.

"Hey! You coulda hit me," said the all ungrateful Jasper.

In response, Peridot continued to shiver out of fear and pointed at the Zealot.

"j-j-Just kill it already!" screamed Peridot.

"Ah comeon," said Jasper ", Why not have a little fun."

Jasper got back in her battlestance. She chucked as Alinar grunted and pushed himself onto his feet.

His blades intensified output as his rage increased. Jasper stomped the ground and charged forward.

Alinar responded with his own charge. His blades with the intention to kill. Jasper cracked a smile. Her crash helmet with the intention to break whatever force field the Protoss contained.

Pushing her legs even further, Jasper increased her helm momentum to maximum power as the Protoss came closer. Her efforts were paid off when the helm front collided with with a transparent blue barrier. Sparks flew in all directions. However, in a split second, the plasma shield cracked and shattered. Jasper smiled with satisfaction. However, once again the Zealot's superior speed got the best of her.

The first psi blade sliced upward. The energy cut through Jasper's crash helmet like a hot knife through butter. The weapon deformed and Jasper's gem was left open. in desperation, Jasper threw a hard right. Alinar side-stepped and thrust his second psi-blade forward in a stab. Aiming right at Jasper's gem.

*Pew! *Boom!

Alinar dashed to the side to avoid another green explosion. He would not fall for the same trick again. He stared at Peridot who stood at a small distance away. His eyes intensified glaring. Peridot shrieked in fear. She formed her fingers into a hologram panel and spammed a button in desperation.

Seeing Jasper knocked out on the ground from the shot, Alinar focused his attention on the shooter. He boosted forward.

Peridot shrieked and spammed the button even more.

The distance between the two decreased rapidly. Alinar's blades ready to make a kill and psi-blades at full power.

"rRRAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

*BOOOM!

* * *

Peridot opened her eyes slowly. In front of her, a small black crater was formed and the Protoss was flung away, damaged, bruised, burnt, and unconscious. Behind her, the gem ship was in the form of a finger gun. The tip smoking from the blast.

Peridot heard a groan and turned her head right to see a bruised Jasper rise from the ground.

"Idiot," said Jasper ", You hit me."

"hey!" said Peridot throwing her arms up ", I saved your life!

"I didn't _need_ saving," replied Jasper. She walked up to the fallen Zealot and kicked him in the side. Fortunately, Alinar was not conscious to feel the pain. Not too far away from him. the probe who had been recording the whole incident turned and tried to run.

"Now where do you think you're going?" said Jasper ", Her large hands clamped down on the golden machine."

*Bzzt!

"OW!" said Jasper. The Probe had shocked her with its particle beam. She wasted no time and tossed the probe into Peridot who caught it and struggled not to fall over.

"Throw it in a container cell and deactivate it," said Jasper ", the diamonds will be pleased with this."

"Alright," said Peridot ", Now hurry up! We don't have much time!"

"Well whats the worry?" asked Jasper ", Scared he'll jump up again?" she motioned to the fallen zealot on the ground.

"No! Just hurry up before they get here!" screamed Peridot

"Before who gets here?" asked Jasper with a cocky smile.

Peridot's eyes widened and her pupils shrunk ", Th-th-th-th-THEM!" she screamed pointing afar.

Jasper turned around to see what Peridot meant and what she witnessed would've gave her a heartattack if she could have one.

On top of the hill, more zealots ignited their blades and charged. Blue-ish silver walkers mystified into blue light and smoke and drifted forward at an alarming rate. Bulky golden mechs with cannons on their sides slowly made their way forward.

From a distance, the two Homeworld Gems could hear the overlapping cries of the zealots charging to assist their fallen comrade.

"*AIYEEEEH!" shrieked Peridot. She wasted no time and lept inside the ship.

Jasper knew she could not stand up to a Zealot in a fair fight. Much less, a dozen. The fight that had just passed required her, Peridot, and their ship's main cannon just to defeat one and it had been a close call.

She looked at the approaching force closing in fast, then to Alinar on the ground, and finally to her ship.

With a split-second decision, she made her move.

* * *

" _My apologies Executor,"_ said a Zealot through the Khala ", _We drove the Gems away but they have left with Zealot Alinar. Before we could reach him, they had thrown him into the ship and taken off. The Stalkers managed to damage their ship but not enough that they had gotten away."_

" _It is alright. You did your best brave warrior,"_ replied the Executor. He just knew he should've sent Pheonixes to assist them but the crafts were busy scouting the planet. For now, he could only hope that their fellow Templar could hold out for the Executor could no longer sense Alinar through the Khala. The Gems must've developed a way to isolate the poor zealot from the Khala.

" _Do not despair brother. We WILL find you and bring the might of the Templar upon those who have dared to attack us."_

* * *

 _._ Alinar extinguished his blades as his fury passed on. All around him, trees, rocks, stones, and even the ground had been burnt and cut up from the Zealot's uncontrolled rage. A few fires were burning but they would soon pass. With a new found determination, Alinar walked over to the edge of the hill and could see the beach of Beach City afar. Though the shrapanel and wreckage had been removed, a crater and burn marks were still apparent. Evident from the crashed gem ship that brought him here.

A new desire engraved itself into his mind.

To bring justice and vengeance onto the ones who had done this to him.

The ones who stole him from his race and made it so he would never connect with them again.

The ones who had sealed their own fate of doom by the blades of Auir.

 **To Be Continued...**

A/N: there.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: kind of filler kind of not.

Chapter 5

The darkness receded as the sun rose into the sky. The sky's stars disappeared and was replaced by orange sky and white clouds. The citizens of Beach City stirred in their sleep as their biological clocks slowly began to wake them up.

On a tall hill, a single awake shadow crawled up to look at the city it faced. Its wings fluttered rapidly and it growled in preparation. It dug its hind legs into the ground and pushed itself towards its destination.

* * *

"Cmon! lets hurry!"

" _I do not understand why we must do this."_

"Because donuts are half off!"

" _I do not understand your extreme desire for these doe-nuts. They are simply another form of sustenance and the contents are not very healthy for your body."_

"I know but that's only if you eat too much. Its still very tasty!"

" _Why must I accompany you. Your other crystal gem friends are a better candidate. I have also made it pretty clear that I do not enjoy being in human culture."_

"Garnet and Amythest are busy with missions and Pearl is teaching Connie sword fighting. Besides...C'mon! Its good to introduce you to town if you're gonna be here for a while! now lets go! I wanna be the first one ther- WOAH!"

Steven yelped as two clawed arms grabbed his waist and hoisted him onto Alinar's shoulders.

"Woah! I never realized how tall you are!" said Steven ", So why am I up here?"

" _You wanted to go faster,"_ said Alinar ", _I can make that happen."_

"Wait wha-AAAAAHH"

Ther cybernetic implants in the Zealot's legs and the natural strength and speed propelled the two at incredible speeds.

'WAAAAAAAH!" wailed Steven. He wrapped his two arms around Alinar's elongated head. Sand kicked up behind the two.

"Theres the town!" pointed Steven.

" _Where is this Big Donut you speak of?"_ asked Alinar.

"right there!" said Steven.

The Zealot jumped off the sand onto solid ground and his speed increased even more. The building with the words "Big Donut" on a big donut came into sight and Alinar closed in fast.

Steven continued to hold on tightly. Alinar entered the town and onto the road. A car came driving at them.

*Beep Beep!

"Watch out! Car!" screamed Steven "WAAAAAAH"

Alinar did not slow. Instead, he crouched slightly and jumped over the hood of the car, put a foot on the roof of the vehicle, and propelled him forward again.

The car screeched to a stop. The driver rolled down the window and just stared at the unusual sight of an alien carrying Steven down the road.

"Alinar! you gotta obey traffic laws!" screamed Steven

" _I told you I am not accustomed to your laws,"_ replied the Zealot

"Oh... right." said Steven "We're here!"

Alinar turned sideways and slid to a stop. He hoisted Steven back onto the ground where the boy wobbled and fell onto his bottom.

"Woah... that was fast," said Steven. He popped up onto his feet." C'mon! I'll show you to my friends Sadie and Lars."

Alinar would sigh if he could but he had no mouth.

' _Perhaps I could find something useful in this Terran society,"_ he thought to himself.

He watched Steven push through the door and soon, he followed.

"Morning Sadie! Morning Lars!" said Steven as he entered the room.

His two friends doing their daily activities. Sadie wiping down the counter while Lars just sat on a chair still not fully awake.

Sadie, the shorter girl with blond hair paused her duties to greet her friend.

"Hey Steven. You're early toda-" she began but stopped midsentence. Her sight was focused on the think behind the boy.

"Uhhh," she began. The sight of the Protoss warrior was strange already but the fact that its eyes were blazing with a look that could kill did not help calm the human down.

"L-L-L-Lars... uh... wake uuuuup," said Sadie. Her eyes still glued onto Alinar.

"Wuh?" snorted Lars. He slumped on the chair. Both arms hanging from the sides.

"LARS!" screamed Sadie.

"wah?" said Lars. His eyes opened finally. He rose his fists to rub them out of blurriness.

"What is it Sadie? I'm in the middle of-OHMIGOSHWHATISTHATTHING!?" screamed Lars. He jumped from his chair onto his feet shaking and a locked arm pointing at the Zealot.

Alinar's blazing eyes shifted from Sadie to Lars which did not help the situation. Lar absolutely screamed and ran into the storage room.

"Wheres the phone! "he screamed.

" _I will admit this is not the reaction I expected,"_ said Alinar. He turned around and headed to the door.

"W-wait! Don't go yet!" said Steven

" _Why shouldn't I?"_ Asked Alinar " _your friends do not seem to be taking kindly to my presence"_

"They're just scared since you kinda are scary. But they'll get used to it once they see you mean no harm!"

Alinar pondered it. He shifted his gaze from Steven to the one called 'Sadie'. Sadie yelped and shivered. Alinar walked up to her and held out a hand.

Sadie held back a scream and stared at the four-fingered alien hand. The being in front of her towered over her.

" _I believe it is your peoples' custom to shake hands in introductions?"_ Said Alinar.

Sadie relaxed her shoulder only slightly. She reached her own hand out slowly towards the Protoss's hand and hesitantly put her palm in Alinar's. The Protoss's hand was too large for her to grasp so the Templar just wrapped his own fingers firmly around Sadie's and gave a short shake.

 _"If you are afraid, your friend Steven has said that I mean no harm,"_ said Alinar.

"S-s-Steven?" said Sadie ", Is this another gem friend of yours?"

"Huh?" said Steven ", Nah hes actually a different alien that came in the giant crystal ship."

"Wha?" said Sadie.

"its a long story," said Steven with a smile.

"But I thought you said the gems on the ship were here to get you guys," said Sadie.

" _You need not worry,"_ said Alinar.

Sadie yelped and retracted her hand.

" _I myself, was captured by these hostile Gems you speak of. I am not a part of their unholy plan."_ Said Alinar.

"Oh so um... why are you here?" asked Sadie. She stared at the Templar's near emotionless face. It did not help that it did not have a mouth.

" _Your friend Steven suggested that I accustom myself to your society if I am stranded here on your planet,"_ replied Alinar _"Unfortunately, your society lacks the basic technology and materials to return me to my brethren."_

"uhhh," said Sadie ", So what are you exactly?"

 _"I am Templar. Proud member of the mighty Protoss race." Said Alinar._

"Quick question," said Sadie ", uh... how do you talk without a mouth."

Alinar mused at the question.", _My race does not normally communicate with vocal languages so I must use my skin and energy to vibrate the air. I apologize if my voice is indirect and surrounding."_

"huh... ok," said Sadie "Well anyways, I'm Sadie and I work here."

"hey Sadie can we get a box of a dozen donuts please?" asked Steven.

"Uh sure thing Steven," said Sadie. She went into the back room to fetch a box.

"Lars!" she called out "You don't have to be afraid! He won't hurt you!"

"See?" said Steven ", Everything would work out fine."

"So uh... Steven which ones do you want?" asked Sadie. She came out holding a box and a clamp.

Steven walked up to the display and made his picks.

"Oh I'd like this one. And this one. And the one with sprinkles. Chocolate one too!" said Steven. He leaned on the display and pointed at various donuts.

Alinar on the Other hand walked over to fridge section. There was such a multitude of human products when all of them were basically the same thing. Only different brands.

"Hey Alinar," called Steven "Here have this."

The young boy walked over to the Templar and handed him a freshly baked pink donut with sprinkles. Alinar took hold of the item in his claws and looked at it. He made no other movements and for a while just stared at it.

"Well uh... are you gonna eat it? It tastes good," said Steven.

" _I do not have a mouth_ ," said Alinar " _I am Protoss. I do not feed the same way as you do."_

"Oh uhhh," said Steven. He rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrasement.

 _"I appreciate the offer though young one,"_ said Alinar. He held the donut to Steven. " _Besides, I believe you would enjoy it better than I ever could."_

Steven sheepishly took back the delighted snack and placed it back in the box.

"So uh... Mr. Alinar sir..." said Sadie. She had gathered up the courage to walk up to him with her arms behind her back.

" _Just Alinar will do,"_ said the Protoss ", _I do not require your human formalities."_

"Ah ok," said Sadie ", so uh... how do you get energy? I mean for us we have to eat food and stuff to get it.

" _I absorb the sun's rays,"_ said Alinar ", _Instead of the need to consume solid material, my species relies on the energy of light to sustain us."_

"Oh... okay," said Sadie.

" _It is alright. You do not have to make me an offer,"_ said Alinar ", _Though the thought is appreciated."_

Sadie tensed her shoulder and looked at Alinar.

" _I can read your thoughts,"_ said Alinar ", _I see you are disturbed by it. My apologies. It is a common behavior between my people. I did not realize you are all so... disconnected."_

"Disconnected?' said Sadie ", We're not that disconnected. We have social media but mind reading is a bit too far."

These humans. They will never understand the true glory of the Khala... something he no longer had. His four claws clenched into a tight fists and his psi-blade gauntlets sparked with energy.

"uhhh. Are you alright there sir- uh Alinar?" asked Sadie. Her gaze turned from his tall face to the energy on his arms. She had also noticed his shaking fists and seemingly growing rage. His eyes had also intensified their glow.

"What are those?"

Alinar caught himself. No, he could not fall into a rage in Terran society.

" _I am... fine as you would say it,"_ said Alinar ", _I am going to make my leave now."_

"Wha? but You just got introduced" whined Steven ", Don't you two want to get to know each other more?"

Alinar did not stop to consider. He immediately pushed the door open and stepped outside. He did not know where to go. Perhaps something to distract him would be good. The thought came to him.

There had to be some sort of part shops nearby. The humans on this planet were unimaginably primitive and he had no doubt that he could use their simple items. Perhaps he could make use of their items and just maybe, contact his brethren. Perhaps he should have asked Steven where to find such a shop, but he did not want to talk at the moment.

Alinar crouched into a running position and charged off to explore the city.

* * *

"Well... You certainly make weird friends," said Sadie ", First a lion and now him."

"Hes not weird. Just different," said Steven ", He is an alien after all."

The young boy had already sat down on a chair and began devouring his sweet items. His friend sat on the chair next to him. She WAS supposed to be attending the counter but no one would show up for atleast another thirty minutes.

"Hey Steven. What were those things on his arms? I think they were sparking?" asked Sadie

"Oh those?" said Steven ", Its kinda like what the Gems have for weapons. Except its more than a simple sword. I think they use blue energy or electricity for a sword or something."

"And what about that comment of being disconnected?" asked Sadie.

"Oh um... I'm not sure how to say this but I think Alinar said that he has this thing were he connects his mind to other Protoss." said Steven ", Donut?"

"No thanks Steven," said Sadie ", Kinda not hungry now after seeing someone so scary like that. Heck Lars is refusing to come out of the back room until he knows Alinar is gone."

"Then you should tell him?" asked Steven

Sadie gave a chuckle

"I'll let him have his time in there."

The two friends gave their laughs when suddenly, the front entrance slammed open and the curly haired Ronaldo jumped in with a camera in one hand, tomatoes in another hand, and aluminum foil wrapped around his head.

"I'm here!" shouted Ronaldo ", Wheres the alien!?"

Sadie stared at Ronaldo's ridiculous getup while Steven choked on a chunk of donut.

* * *

It was for the best that he left. He felt that if he stayed longer, he would fall into rage. He knew that to the humans, it was a small matter. However, to him, the Khala was everything. So to lay of the rage, he went for a run.

Even the run felt off. Normally he would be charging in with other Zealots in the face of battle. The entire time their minds connected to his. It never felt like a group of soldiers attacking separately. It felt like they struck as one.

However, now he really was one. One separated that is. His blades were not even ignited. Primitive beings would be intimidated by his weapons. They already were by his presence. Everywhere he ran people jumped out of the way completely out of instinctive fear.

Alinar wished he could at least run in the middle of the roads but decided against it from the amount of "cars" that drove on them.

All these humans. Even a sentry would keep him better company. The probe he was supposed to accompany had already been damaged and dysfunctional. Perhaps this is what the Dark Templar felt. No, they were hidden and did not have primitive Terrans screaming at them at least.

Now if only he could, on the small chance, find something useful in this town to fix it.

He probably should of asked Steven location of such a shop before he left. However, he had no intention of returning to his at the moment.

His first priority was to repair the warp beacons in the probe.

How ridiculous! He was a warrior! Not a phase-smith! However, times were desperate. If he could atleast fix the warp beacons, then the Templar could come retrieve him and he could join his brothers in the fight to retake Aiur. Then they could turn their sights on their long lost enemy, the Gems.

The cowards, fleeing from the Protoss after fighting without honor.

*Bzzzzzzt!-crack! blam!

Hm? What was this now?

Alinar skidded to a stop. A human held a bladed device that seemed to be broken as metal parts had been falling off. It was evident that the human had been trying to cut off a large tree segment that had fallen on a vehicle.

Alinar could not help himself from thinking about the primitive technology again. Something so simple as a branch fall had damaged the vehicle. The front metal had been dented in badly and the glass cracked. Wiring and engine parts stuck out.

The alloy they used must've been far inferior to modern Terran neosteel. If these humans on the planet had any form of space travel their ships must be so fragile that even simple space debree would doom them.

He could not stand the inefficiency. Alinar clenched his fist and walked with rage towards the human worker who seemed to be on a communication device.

"Yeah gonna need a new chainsaw. This ole one was just too old for the job," said the worker " Man. I know right? Trees these days. Always-...huh... what the!? AH! Who are you!? What are you!? What are you doing! AH! Don't hurt me! AAAAAAH!"

" _RRAAAAAARGH"_

*SHRAKT! SHWOOM!

* * *

"Ronaldo what the heck are you doing here!?" said Sadie.

"To find the Alien!" said Ronaldo ",Lars posted that Steven actually brought an alien into town and the Crystal Gems weren't here to fight it!"

Ronaldo pressed the record button on his camera.

"Now where is it!" said Ronaldo.

Sadie pressed her palm against her face.

"Lars!" shouted Sadie ",This is dumb! I get that you wanted help but seriously!? Posting on Facebook!? You didn't even call the cops!"

"Uhhh," said Ronaldo ",so where is it?"

"Alinar?" said Steven ", Oh he just left. I think he was upset or something."

"Alinar!?" said Ronaldo "So that's the alien that here to conquer us? Steven! Lars said you brought him here! Are you and the Crystal Gems responsible?"

"What?No!" said Steven ", He crashed here as a prisoner from the gem ship and only wants to go home."

"So he wants to conquer or resources to build a ship and get to space? Thanks Steven! I got all I need!" said Ronaldo.

He put away his tomatoes and ran out the door.

"Ronaldo! That's not what I meant! Wait!"

It was too late. Ronaldo already dashed out the door without looking back.

"mmmmm" puffed Steven. The grumpy child just took another bite of his donut. First Connie with Pearl's training (He hoped she was still doing alright) and now this. Well it WAS kinda his fault for pestering Alinar to come.

All thought halted when Ronaldo's voice sounded out again.

"AAAH! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS THING!?"

*growl

 **To Be Continued...**

A/N:


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Chapter 6

*Riiiiiiiiing!

"Hello?"

"Hey Um, Boss..."

The worker held his broken chainsaw in his left hand and a cellphone pressed against his ear in his right. Behind him, the wood lay chopped. The ends charred and smoking from the effects of an energy blade.

If one were to look closely, one would notice the small amount of urine staining the worker's pants.

*SCREEEEECH!

"AAAAAAAAGH! WHAT IS THAT THING!?"

Standing on four legs and baring its teeth, the feroucious zergling bared its teeth at the approaching Ronaldo. The idiotic conspiracy theorist strapped on his camera and started recording.

"Ronaldo! Get away from that thing!" yelled Sadie. She and Steven had immediately run out to see the sudden commotion.

"No! This is a whole new monster attack! I've got to film this!" Said Ronaldo

"Steven!" he called "Aren't you gonna fight this thing!?"

Steven looked at the zergling. The small animal was as tall as his shoulder and fluttered its wings as if it were ready to pounce. Behind the thing was the Big Donut's big blue metal garbage bin. Except the entire front was torn open and evident saliva and teeth marks remained. The small creature probably was just hungry.

"Uhh... Ronaldo I don't think this is a good idea. I think I should call the Crystal Gems in on this one," said Steven.

"nonsense Steven! Just use your shield powers or something," said Ronaldo ", Besides. This thing is so small. How bad can it be?"

Ronaldo pressed his camera closer at the zergling and approached closer despite the creature's hissing and barking.

"Ronaldo!" said Sadie.

"Don't worry guys I've got this-AAAAAAH!" said Ronaldo.

Having enough, the zergilng leaped forward and sunk its metal-peircing teeth onto Ronaldo's camera hand. The recording device was instantly crushed under the zergling's bite force. More teeth sunk into the hand of idiotic Ronaldo.

The screams of Ronaldo filled the air as his flesh parted and blood leaked out. Sadie screamed while Steven covered his mouth and stood frozen with fear. He had fought many monsters before and endure a few scrapes here and there but never had he witnessed so much blood and pain.

Ronaldo continued to scream and tried pulling his right hand out of the creature's mouth with no luck. The strain only make him scream more out of pain. Out of desperation he tried punching the zergling with his fat week arms.

*SHRAAAAAAKT!

The zergling released its grip to let out a screech of pain. A blue sparking psi-blade peirced its back. Soon after, a second one swung horizontally and cleaved its head off. Alinar extinguished his psi-blades and stood to his full height. He glanced at Ronaldo's bitten hand. Flesh and bone were visible and blood poured out.

" _Terran!"_ boomed Alinar. Ronaldo screamed again.

" _Rush to your healers and you may be able to save hand!"_ he said.

However, Ronaldo was too much in shock and simply sat there shivering and holding his bad hand to his chest. Sadie however, took action and dialed for an ambulance. As she began speaking frantically, Alinar turned to the still frozen Steven. He knelt down to see the boy eye to eye.

" _Are you alright Steven Universe? What happened here?"_ asked Alinar.

"A-A-Alinar? What was that?" asked Steven.

 _"That, was one of the Zerg. Enemy to my people. Now I need you to tell me exactly what happened here and where this one came from!"_ said Alinar urgently.

Steven nodded and delivered the story of the entire story quickly of what happened.

" _This is not good,"_ said Alinar. He cursed in Khalani.

"What? Why?" asked Steven. The poor boy had been thrown into shock and could not stop shaking.

" _There is never only one zerg,"_ said Alinar ", _They always come in swarms. If this planet has zerg then we must cleanse it as soon as possible before the zerg overtake this planet!"_

"Wait Alinar! Whats going on!" asked Steven. Alinar thought for a second before deciding there was not enough time.

" _I am sorry Steven Universe. There is no time to explain regularly. Please forgive this next intrusion,"_ said Alinar.

The Protoss, with his hands, grabbed Steven's forehead and connected with the young boy's mind.

Steven was plunged into darkness once again as Alinar's memories were thrust into Steven.

All around him, Steven saw understanding, images and memories of the Zerg with Alinar trying to show him less bloodshed. He was a child afterall. Battles with the Protoss. Batlles against the Terrans. Finally, he fell into the greatest one of them yet. The Fall of Aiur. All around him, the Protoss fought with great fury and weaponry to no success as endless waves of Zerg overwhelmed them.

Zerg many times greater and larger than the zergling swarmed the battlefield. Hydralisks shot spines. Roaches spat corrosive acid. Zerglings swarmed in numbers. Mutalisks took the air. The most terrifying of them all was the Ultralisk. Through the memories, Steven bore witness to the gigantic zerg monster with hardened armor tear through the most solid defenses.

" _Young Steven. This is why we must take immediate action. To stop an infestation before your planet is taken over!"_

Steven did not say anything but Alinar could feel the boys understanding and sense of urgency.

" _I do not know how or why the Zerg are present on this planet but I do not intend to allow them to infest this planet. My own home world has already been taken over and I wish not to see it happen again to this-"_

The shock of a suddenly interrupted link behind minds is not a pleasant one. Without warning Steven's mind was separated from Alinar's. It had felt as if he had hit his head on a rock. Steven landed on his back dazed and confused. This had not happened the first time on the beach so why did it hurt so much now? His answer was given when he adjusted his eyes to see his dear friend Connie standing in front of him.

However, instead of her usual casual dress, She was in full training gear. Her athletic taped arms held a single-edged sword and she stood in a defensive pose over Steven. In front of her, Alinar stumbled back also dazed. His hand gripped his head and he focused on the girl in front of him. Dark Violet blood seeped out of a fresh cut on his head.

Steven looked back to Connie and the same blood was evident on her sword in the form of a small stain.

" _Terran! What is your business here!? You do not understand the urgency of the situation!"_ said Alinar.

"Quiet monster! I don't know why you are here but you will not harm my Steven!" shouted Connie ", Many times he is in danger to freaks like you but this time I will protect him! I will be his knight!"

"Connie wait-" said Steven. It was too late as the girl charged the Zealot.

Alinar clenched his claws and his power suit's plasma shields activated becoming transparent for a moment. The sword of Connie came slashing down aiming for Alinar's neck only to spark and bounce of blue plasma.

The bounce sent force up her arm and paralyzed her for a few moments. Those few moments were all Alinar needed. He ignited his right psi-blade and with a swing, slashed off the blade of Connie's sword.

Connie stumbled back surprised but kept a stern look. She tossed the handle and unsheathed a dagger from her belt. In all honesty, Steven had to admit that what she was doing was pretty cool. However, the look on her face and her dedication and fury worried and actually slightly scared him. The old Connie a few weeks ago would never do this.

" _Young Terran! I wish not to fight you! There is a more dangerous common enemy that will consume you all if I do not stop them!"_

Connie however, did not listen. She launched forward with her dagger. Alinar easily evaded by stepping aside. He instinctively raised his blade to stab for the kill but held himself back in order to not kill an innocent. She was just protecting her friend. No matter how stupid Alinar saw her quick action to be.

Connie however did not waste time and turned the blade in her hand and went for another stab. Alinar had enough and caught her wrist with his enourmous left hand. He lifted her into the air so they were eye to eye. Connie struggled in his grasp until Alinar held his glowing psi-blade to her face. Fear crossed the young girls face as she thought this was the end.

"Alinar! Wait! Don't hurt her!" shouted Steven.

" _you need not worry about your friend's well being. I simply need her to calm down so I can explain this misunderstanding,"_ said Alinar.

"Wait what?" said Connie ", Why is Steven talking to you!? You were grabbing his face and all!"

" _It was a mental psionic link. There are urgent matters to be shown with not enough time!" said Alinar_

"Urgent Matters? If theres anything urgent then you should tell me! I am his knight!" said Connie with squinted eyes.

" _You're dedication is admirable and honorable. I will remember this but this is something you must not take part in Terran."_

With two claws, Alinar touched her forehead. With a wave of psionic energy Connie fell asleep. Seeing her go limp, Steven cried out in worry.

" _You need not worry about her Steven. She is very much alive and fine,"_ said Alinar. He walked over to a bench and layed Connie down on it.

Another look at Steven told Alinar that the boy was still very much terrified. Alinar cursed silently in Khalani. He had no idea how to deal with human children. Their behavior and maturity was so different. No matter. He had to get Steven to the temple so he could deal with the Zerg threat. These humans would be less equipped to fight than a single Dominion base. There was no time to waste.

He twisted around and crouched into a sprinting pose. However before he could break into a full sprint, a blinding white light blasted away in front of him. The force of the blast knocked him backwards. The momentum was enough to dig up a crater when he landed.

 _"Ravagers!?"_ said Alinar. Instinctively his claws popped him into the air where he landed slanted and in battle stance.

*Shrakt!

The psi-blades glowing with energy. However, instead of a burning crater from a Ravager attack, a single glowing white spear stood impaled on the ground. Shortly after, the thin graceful form of Pearl landed next to the weapon and pulled it from the ground.

 _"Crystal Gem Pearl! Thank the gods you are here! There is no time to-_ "

Sparking white energy slammed into Alinar. His Plasma shielding taking most of the force. But the force threw him backwards. Alinar got up again and barely had enough time to sidestep an up slash from Pearl's spear.

A barrage of slashes and stabs followed up. The stern look on Pearl's face spoke that she would not be letting up any time soon. All attacks either dodged or hitting plasma.

"I knew you would be bad news the moment I first saw you. I knew we NEVER should have trusted you!" said Pearl.

" _I do not know what you are talking about but you must listen!"_

"Like I'll fall for that!"

Pearl's spear came down fro another slash. Alinar swung his blade to meet the weapon. However, instead of cutting through the weapon as Alinar expected, their blades locked.

"Ha! I'm not falling for that trick again!" taunted Pearl. Her foot met with Alinar's chest. The superhuman strength launched him away from her. While still in the air, a crystalized dark whip wrapped around him and slammed him into the ground. A mini crater resulted.

Alinar crawled off of the ground clutching his right arm.

"C'mon man. I thought you were cool," said Amethyst who was the second to appear. She hesitantly held her whip in her hand.

Amethyst! He had told her about the Zerg! Perhaps he could appeal to her to get them to stop.

"Amethyst" Winced Alinar ", _I do not know why you are attacking me but there is a greater threat present!"_

 _"_ Like we'll trust you!" said Pearl "Hiyah!"

Energy leaped from her spear onto Alinar. The energy struggled with the plasma shields but overcame the barrier.

Alinar roared in pain and dropped to his knees. The searing pain coursed through his every nerve.

 _"Raaaaaaaaargh!"_

The energy stopped and Alinar struggled to get his bearings. Pearl kept a stance pointing her spear at him while Amethyst hesitantly brandished her whip. Garnet was also present but instead holding a shivering Steven in her arms. Her blank gaze focused on Alinar.

 _"Fools,"_ said Alinar. He attempted to rise towards them but another blast of energy forced him back down.

"Stay back you- you-you monster! You dare attack these weak defenseless humans!"

" _Attack them! Your views are misguided! I was protecting them!"_

"How can you say that when I find you with Connie passed out on a bench and Steven in this condition!?"

" _You're student is fine but it is not my doing that frightened young Steven! It was that of a Zerg I had slain! There is no time to waste! We must eliminate their presence from this planet! If you were to just look at the pile over there you'd see!"_

Alinar pointed his good arm to his right. The Gems averted their gaze onto the dead beheaded corpse of the zergling.

"Wha-What..." said Pearl. She walked up and kneeled besides the dead being.

Garnet asked the question."Steven is this true?"

"Zerg? You mean the things that ran over your home world?" asked Amethyst.

" _Yes"_ said Alinar.

"But this one is... well...dead... how can it be a threat?" said Pearl. This small thing couldn't possibly be responsible for the defeat of the Protoss of all races.

 _"Not it._ " said Alinar ", _Them. There is never only one. Argh!"_

His arm still held some pain. He had underestimated the strength of Pearl. It would not happen again.

"Hey um... Al-buddy? You alright there?" asked Amethyst.

" _I am fine,"_ said Alinar. Instantly he got back up as to prove his point.

' _Al-buddy?'_ though alinar

"Never one? Now what is that supposed to mean?" said Pearl.

" _It means-"_

"Move!" Shouted the voice of Garnet.

Without warning she put steven on the ground, and dashed forward with her gauntlets formed.

Alinar's instincts kicked in and he dropped to his knees. A split second later the sound of exoskeleton crackign, bones breaking, and flesh tearing filled the air.

A quick glance revealed the cause.

Garnet's hard fists had caved in the skull of a leaping zergling. The head, if it could still be called that, had lost its sharp teeth at the lower jaw to shambles. The teeth snapped from its gum left with a bloody mesh. The maw smashed in and neck snapped. Blood gushed out and loose peices of flesh hung and fell.

The zergling's carcass fell splat on the ground. Garnet recoiled her fist in disguist.

"Its... dead..." she said. Blood dripped down her gauntlets as she shook her hands to get rid of the red liquid. No gem was present. just a bloody dead corpse.

And thats when the screaming started.

At first it was just a few. But then multiplying into many more. Civilians suddenley started running away screaming. The small population of Beach City ran for their lives as if something was chasing them.

"What in the world is going on?"

*HISSSSSS!

" _Zerg!"_

Hundreds of footsteps thundered the streets after the humans. Zergling rush.

" _This is what I was warning you about!"_ said Alinar. He held his blades ready.

The Crystal Gems too formed their weapons and held them firmly.

"Steven! Take Connie and run!" shouted Pearl.

Steven however was frozen from the sight of a few hundred of Zerg coming their direction.

"Go!"

"Ahhhh!"

Finally out of his trance, he ran up to Connie, picked her up bridal style, and ran as fast as he could. Thank fate that Connie was relatively light.

"Alinar! What exactly are they?" asked Garnet ", How do we fight them."

" _Zerglings. The most basic of the Zerg. Only thing we can do is neutralize as many as possible. You may think of them as inferior biological animals but be wary of them. Their claws and teeth strong enough to tear through the toughest of materials. Strenth comes in numbers. Do not get surrounded. Their strength comes from their numbers."_

"Yeah! We can see that!" shouted Amethyst.

" _Then fight well warriors! Justice be done!"_

Without hesitation, Alinar sprinted at his first target. A human seeming to have trouble outrunning one of the devastating zerglings. Just before the Zergling could catch up, solidified psionic energy pass through its neck and its head rolled to the ground.

The human screamed and ran away even faster.

Alinar was not done. Within a split second, he sprinted off towards another Zergling and ended its life. The Zerglings attention were fortunately brought away from the escaping humans and onto the Protoss warrior and they charged at him.

But Alinar fought with more grace, skill, and power. Weaving around Zerglings, avoiding getting cornered, and ending lives swiftly and efficietnly.

"Ending lives... it is like shattering gems... its not something rose would have wanted..." said Pearl.

"But she would have wanted us to protect the humans... we have little choice." said Garnet "If you can, wound, don't kill."

"hehehe..." chuckled Amethyst tightening her whip grip ", Wound is what I do best!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: You are all probably expecting some sort of long explanation or apology as to why I was gone for almost a year. Well I got none of those. Only that I was busy with school, stress, applications, etc.

Chapter 7:

They were dyeing. Every single one of them.

They were not gems. Not corrupted monsters but living biological beings. And they were dying. Every punch delivered, every stab delivered, and every slash given ended a life.

No retreating into a gem to heal. No gem to bubble back to the temple. Just death. Bloody messy death.

Every life taken shattered something inside of the Crystal Gems. Betraying their hatred of shattering.

They had already ended many zerg but many more just kept coming. They had no choice but to fight. It was either the lives of these humans they swore to protect or the lives of these... monsters.

Alinar, however; had no such inner quarrels. His very soul longed for the death of all Zerg. They took his homeworld and he would take their lives. Here he would avenge his brethren against as many Zerg he could in this battle.

For he was a Zealot. The Blades of Auir. Mighty warrior of purity, focus, and thought.

His psi-blades vaporizing anything in its way. Not even blood remained.

He too had cut through a fair share of Zerg but like the Crystal Gems, he could not stop the endless supply of Zerglings.

Another Zergling's life force faded as he plunged his psi-blade into its chest. Two more jumped him from behind. They two fell as Alinar cut one in half and beheaded the other. Three more appeared and charged at the Zealot.

They collided with the plasma shield and reared back at the touch of the searing hot barrier. However, they did not have time to recover as they too fell at the blades of the Zealot.

Alinar's blades exstinguished as he slouched his hands to his knees to catch a quick break. The battle was not looking well. He was a proud and strong warrior. But the Zerg had numbers and he was only one templar.

Many times already had his shields failed him after too much use. Recent bleeding wounds were evident of that.

His break was cut short when he caught sight of more zerglings headed his way. Alinar did not bother re-igniting his blades. He had to focus as much psionic energy as possible to recharging his shields. He could feel his shields about to break again and did not intend on recieving another injury.

For now, the proud warrior ran to the only allies he had.

"Argh! Why are there so many!?" shouted Amethyst. Her two whips coursed the air nonstop.

Her question met no response. The other Crystal Gems' remorse was too great.

Every enemy fell left Garnet apologizing internally. Pearl asking for Rose's forgiveness.

Still, they had to continue.

Even when they had tried to wound these creatures, they would keep coming. Zerglings beaten back by Amethyst kept leaping until their life force had run out. Zerg punched down by Garnet continuted until all that was left was a bloody pulp. Zerglings that had limbs cut off by Pearl resorted to using whatever limb they had left to push themselves. One even used its own chin.

"Alinar!" shouted Amethyst. She had seen the Protoss warrior approaching them.

"How the heck do we stop these things!?"

Alinar stopped in his tracks and faced the Zerg. He ignited his blades and rejoined the fight. Seeing a Zergling that was about to pounce Amethyst from the behind, he dashed foward and plunged solidified psionic energy into the beast.

" _There is no simpler way to say it._ _We require better type of firepower!"_ said Alinar ", _We have done a great deal to their numbers but we cannot continue this for much longer!"_

He was right. They were defending an entire city. The four of them trying to be everywhere on the battlefield at once. Thankfully the Zerglings found them too big of a threat and tried to swarm them instead of focusing on civilians. But the strain on the defenders was great.

Alinar had suffered much physical wounds and had strained his psionic abilities to the max. He was no high templar and the increase in energy output and shield recharge was very taxing.

The Crystal Gems themselves were nearing their max. Their damage to their physical form did not show externally as any wound recieved would be reformed by the energy from their gem. However, the amount of damaged recieved and weapon usage was considerable and they needed to recharge their energy soon.

"Thanks for the save but Firepower!? I think we just need more friends and less of them!"

" _This is no joking matter! When fighting these beasts, my people have created weapons to combat the large numbers of Zerg. Machines designed to eliminate many numbers in each attack. Damage that can be spread."_

"Yeah you told me about that already but what the heck can we do!?" said Amethyst.

" _Are telling me that you do not possess any form of better weapons of strategies against numbers!?"_

"We have fusion," said Garnet as she backed towards their direction. She flailed her fists in attempt to shake off the two Zerglings biting onto her gauntlets. With a strong swing she sent the two Zerglings flying just intime to punch another charging Zerg in the face.

"We mostly rely on our own formed weapons and anything technologically made is back in the Temple. The best we have is fusion between any of us." said Garnet.

' _Fusion!?'_ Thought Alinar.

The Templar themselves had the ability to fuse into an Archon. Fusing of mind, body, and soul to bring the powerful beings to life.

But it was always a last resort. For the change was permanant. No turning back. High Templar that have done it in the past were still honored to the current day.

But this _was_ a last resort situation.

" _Can your fusions deal spreaded damage?"_ asked Alinar.

"Yes" replied Garnet ", Pearl! Amethyst! Fusion time!"

"Got it! Pearl come on!"

"Lets just end this quickly" said Pearl. The look in her eyes spoke that she had enough bloodshed.

"Alinar! We must cover them so they can do the fusion dance!" said Garnet.

Alinar glanced at the two other Crystal Gems. They were members of an enemy race hated and rarely seen. Though they were rebels, they still lacked trust and had differences.

But he shared one thing with them. They were all warriors with honor...most of them atleast. And they were about to make the ultimate sacrafice. He would honor them forever nonetheless.

" _Und lara khar Amethyst and Pearl..._ " said Alinar. He got into battlestance with blades ready. As his rage increased, his eyes blazed even brighter and his blades increasing intensity making Zerglings hesitate.

Looking to his right, Garnet clanked her gauntlets ready to fight.

Together, they charged.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Lets just get on with it."

Both crouched over and held a hand out to get in position as they began the dance.

* * *

 _'Just a little longer!'_ thought Alinar.

If he could just hold out long enough for the gems to complete their fusion technique then the tide of the battle would be turned. But it wasn't as easy as it seems.

Even with his renewed rage, his energy would not last much longer. His psi-blades already dropped significantly in intensity. His shields too were already almost depleted again.

He had already caused a great deal of bloodshed. Evident by the mess of blood and flesh laying around.

Garnet, besides him, had gone completely all out. Punching at incredible speeds and using energy attacks.

Everytime she punched the ground energy would lace from her gauntlets striking any Zergling unlucky enough to get caught.

High Templar fusion was relatively quick and overwhelming to any being around it. Were the gems finished with theirs yet!?

*Flash!

All Zergling stopped and growled at the new light. Out of the glow stood a new gem being. One much taller and with an extra pair of arms.

The new being pulled a spear out of her head and formed a whip in her other hand. Slamming them together, She produced a new weapon, a bow. With the absense of an arrow, she pulled back the string and light formed its own glowing projectile.

The Zerglings barked and charged as to stop the new threat but were to late as the arrow fired. One large projectile suddenley split into countless other ones forming a giant volley.

With accurate precision, almost every single zergling approaching was peirced by a hardlight projectile in a vital spot.

The previous long battle and the sudden burst damage down by the new fusion left the Zergling count significantly lessened. Though there remained quite a few dozens, the remaining troops decided best to retreat than continue the fight.

Not a second had passed and Alinar dropped to his knees. He just couldn't believe it. One Zealot and a couple of Gem beings survived the onslaught of a Zergling rush.

Alinar fell further onto his hands as he prepared to pass out from exhaustion.

But he couldn't allow himself to fall just yet. Despite the blood loss and psionic strain, there still remained a Zerg hive to eliminate.

" _AARRRRRRRGH!"_ screamed Alinar.

The fight was done and he could now fully register the pain. Most cuts were minor but a still decent amount of pouring wounds existed. Such as the gash on his left arm. His right arm had pulled muscles and was bruised badly. Legs had a few teeth gashes from fighting.

Overal it just hurt!

Despite, he still put weight on his legs and struggled to rise.

"Ey um... you alright? that scream seemed painful for you."

" _What!?"_

Alinar could not make sense of the voice, hand on his shoulder, and face in his eyes. Amethyst, who had just commited fusion not to long ago, was standing with him in her singular form.

" _You... separated? How?"_

"Uh we just do," said Amethyst.

"Come. We have more things to talk about," said Pearl.

Alinar stood up but fell. His chest fell on top of the purple hand of Amethyst.

"Wow there man! Don't fall over." said Amethyst as she hoisted him back up.

Alinar sighed. There would be a lot of explaining to do.

 **To Be continuted...**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: kek

Chapter 3:

(Flashback)

Alinar woke up to the sight of a small yellow-green crystalized room. The Zealot jumped to his feet and observed his surroundings. There was nothing else in the room. Just blank space and a wide open door covered in transparent yellow energy on one side.

He walked over to the yellow barrier and reached a clawed hand at it.

*shrakt!

Alinar pulled his hand back in annoyance. He formed a fist and punched at the energy only yielding the same effect.

Annoyance soon turned to anger.

*shwoom!

He ignited his energy blades and struck.

*Shrakt!

The blade hit the barrier but bounced off as energy cracked on both blade and barrier. Alinar flew in to a rage and repeatedly struck his blades.

" _RAAAAAAAARGH!"_

*Shrakt! *shwoom! *Shrakt! *Shrakt!

Each strike increased his rage feeding more energy into his blades.

"Its no use"

Alinar paused but kept his blade ignited for battle.

" _Show yourself!"_

"You can't see me. I'm in the cell next to yours."

 _"Who are you!?"_

"Lapis... Lapis Lazuli... I'm the one responsible for your capture...I led them to your colony... I'm sorry." said Lapis. In her own cell, she sat against the wall clutching her knees.

" _Yet you are their prisoner?"_ asked Alinar

Lapis put her head into her arms.

"When I returned home, they... they didn't welcome me back... they captured me and interrogated me for the location of Earth," said Lapis.

 _"Earth? Why would Gems want to know the location of the Terran homeworld?"_

"I don't know what Terrans are but Earth is home to my only friend. He freed me from my thousands of years of imprisonment. And now I've led Home world right to him," said Lapis. Tears forming in her eyes "They want to hurt him and hurt his planet again. And now they've pried its location from me."

" _Gems,"_ said Alinar with distaste ", _Lacking honor and justice."_

*Shrakt!

He struck the barrier again.

"Its useless", said Lapis ", The cell energy barriers are near impenetrable by anything to your disposal. You would need something of much greater firepower to break through. And none of us have anything with enough-"

*SHRAKT!

*Gasp!

Lapis fell sideways onto the ground. She looked at the wall she was sitting against and a bright blue energy blade was sticking out. The blade moved in a circle and retracted leaving a scorching red circle.

Alinar gave a firm kick and the cut out gave way and fell on the floor. The warrior stepped through the hole into Lapis's cell.

Lapis stared at the Protoss's blazing blue eyes. The fury and rage burning within.

" _Our captors were not very smart in designing cell walls.,"_ said Alinar.

Alinar walked over the the energy barrier in Lapis's room. However, instead of stabbing at the energy, he thrust his energy blades into the solid wall next to the barrier tearing away it until he reached the generator.

The energy sparked and disapated.

Alinar turned his head at Lapis. She unconsciously gasped and scooted away.

" _I require an escape pod and you are going to help me find one,"_ commanded Alinar.

The two ran quickly down the hallways. Stopping occasionally to avoid security cameras.

"What are you going to do after we escape?" asked Lapis.

" _I am going to contact my brethren as soon as possible. I cannot seem to connect to the Khala right now. Our captors must have done something to me,"_ said Alinar.

"The Khala?"

 _"The Khala is the guiding light for my people,"_ said Alinar ", _It is the sacred union that bounds our every thought and emotion together as one. We share thoughts through it. Communicate through it. Sense each other... but I cannot right now. Perhaps if we exit this ship then I will be able to contact my brethren again."_

"Then you can get help right?" said Lapis in hope ", Then you can help put a stop the Gem Homeworld invasion on Earth!"

" _No," said Alinar_

"No?" said Lapis. She stopped in her tracks.

" _Foolish gem! Why are you stopping? We should keep moving to not get caught!"_

"Why can't you help stop them!? Nothing on Earth can stop Homeworld!" said Lapis.

" _Do not doubt the Terrans,"_ said Alinar ", _Though they are a more primitive, disconnected species, the Terrans are formidable opponents that can match the power of any opponent._ _The Terrans can hold their own. And the Protoss, we have our own problems to worry about. We do not interfere with Terran affairs such as these."_

"Terrans! Terrans Terrans! Thats all you say about Earth!" yelled Lapis. Tears streaming out of her eyes from frustration ", I don't know what a Terran is! Earth doesn't have Terrans! They have humans! Humans that have barely even reached past their moon yet!"

Haven't reached past their moon yet? But the Terrans have utilized warp technology for centuries. Have the gems been meddling with a different group of Terrans? Reffering to them as humans? The name before "Terran" came to exist.

"There you two are..."

Lapis Gasped and turned her gaze to the voice. Alinar ignited his blades and faced the enemy.

Jasper stood confidently holding crackling yellow prong in her right hand. Peridot had her arm cannon deployed shakily pointing at the Zealot warrior.

Alinar kept a stern threatening look.

"We found your cells empty and broken. Know whoes responsible for that?" taunted Jasper with a smile.

" _Can you fight?"_ asked Alinar.

"Wha?" said Lapis

" _You wanted to save your friend. Here is your chance,"_ said Alinar.

Lapis backed away a bit frightened.

 _"Did not think so..."_ _said_ Alinar.

He charged.

"Ah!" screamed Peridot who fired a bolt at Alinar.

Alinar swung his blades and knocked aside the energy ball. Jasper pulled back her prong and stabbed it at Alinar who slashed the weapon in half with his psi-blades.

Jasper pulled back and grunted in frustration. Those energy blades cutting through everything were a problem. She needed a new method of approach but could not come up with anything as the Zealot kept pressing at her swinging his blades. Jasper barely dodging even taking a few hits. Her gem repaired all damage but drained energy.

Every time he severed a limb or stabbed, she regenerated her hard light form but she could not do that forever.

"Peridot! Do something and stop being useless!" said Jasper.

Peridot panicked still frozen in firing position.

"Uhhhh Uhhhhh Uhhhh," she stuttered.

"Fire a bolt! help me fight! Do someth-

*Shrakt!

Jasper looked down to see a psionic blade sticking into her chest. She got distracted and let her gaurd down...

*Poof!

Jasper's hard light form collapsed and her yellow gem fell to the ground with a clink.

"You... You... poofed her," said Lapis.

Alinar kneeled to look at the gem on the floor. Such a pathetic state. Vulnerable and weak. He brought his blade tip right up against it to end Jasper's miserable existence.

"No! You stay away from that!" yelled Peridot.

Alinar paused and looked at the shuttering Gem. He charged.

"Ahh!" screamed Peridot. She fired off a few shots that were all deflectd by Alinar. She panicked as the Protoss closed in. Quick thinking made her pull up her holographic screen from her fingers and type in a command.

Lapis, seeing what Peridot was doing realized too late.

"Alinar wait!"

It was to late. Coils popped out of the walls and energy arched from them onto Alinar and Lapis. Lapis cried in pain and poofed back into her gem.

Alinar however, took a bit longer to fall. The energy struggled with his plasma shields. Alinar himeself struggled to move forward against the force.

"Why won't you go down!?" said Peridot. She tapped a command and the tesla powers increased.

Alinar also pushed more power into his shields. Stopping to a complete halt to concentrate.

Peridott opened up her arm cannon and fired at Alinar. The green energy was the tie breaker.

Alinar's shields collapsed as high powered energy surged through his body. He roared in pain and collapsed twitching. The last thing he could see was the shivering form of Peridot.

* * *

"And you never told us!?" yelled Pearl.

"Hey! Since we never saw those things before I thought they were only were Alinar came from!" defended Amethyst.

Back in the house the three Crystal Gems sat in a semi circle facing Alinar. Alinar sat in his own chair covered in bandages on every wound.

Amethyst and Pearl continued to bicker about the relevance of the Zerg.

"How can we stop them?" asked Garnet.

" _The attack was a small one_ " said Alinar

Both bickering gems paused.

"A SMALL one!?" exclaimed Pearl.

"There were Hundreds!"

 _"And you were lucky it were not Thousands!"_ exclaimed Alinar with a glare.

" _I do not know why the Zerg attacked with such small numbers today but it is something I intend to fully take advantage of"_

 _"_ "But this doesn't make sense," said Pearl ", Gems have colonized and spread control over large areas of space. We've never seen anything like the Zerg or like you described."

"The Zerg seem to come from a similar area in space where the Protoss reside in," said Garnet.

The two other gems looked at her.

"When Homeworld first discovered the Protoss, before war errupted, peaceful conditions were able to be established. The colony was far away from the area surrounding Homeworld and we were just an expidition group," said Garnet ", When we saw first contact with the Protoss, we knew there was no way we could possibly take on their might."

" _But we were just an expidition too,"_ said Alinar ", _We had only colonized the planet for a few days. We too were beyond our normal space areas but there is no time to explain. I need you to place your trust in me!"_

The three gems sat in silence.

"Well whats the worst that can happen?" said Amethyst.

"Excuse me?" said Pearl

" You heard me," replied Amethyst ", We go check it out. If the threat is real then we take care of it and prevent bad stuff from happening. If not, then we just come back and ask ole Alinar for some real answers."

"Huh" said Pearl ", That must be the first sensible thing I've heard from you in a millenia. Great idea Amethyst!"

"Yeah- whu hey!" complained Amethyst.

" _Then let us begin the search"_ said Alinar.

"No," said Garnet ", _We_ will do the search. You will stay here."

" _I have told you everything in my knowledge. What else could you possibly want?"_ said Alinar.

"Nothing," said Garnet ", You're heavily injured and despite everything we've seen, I doubt you can recover quick enough to participate in another battle."

Alinar growled and sat back in his chair clenching his fist. They were right. he was only one Zealot and he would likely die in the next battle.

"Yo don't worry man. You put up a lot of but kicking in the last fight. Just do some more later," said Amethyst.

Alinar sighed ", _When you need me, I will be meditating."_

The Crystal Gems left to search for the alien life form while Alinar just sat in silence. After a good few minutes, he got up to find a quiet isolated space.

* * *

Somewhere in the outskirts of Dominion Airspace...

The Dominion behemouth-class battlecruiser, the Pramodian II, slowly cruised through space. After defending Dominion airspace against a large Feral Zerg attack, the Pramodian sat idle in space with its small fleet of Minotaur-class battlecruisers making repairs and getting medical attention.

In the commander's quarters, a middle-aged man sat at his desk sipping a can of Koprulu-Cola and reading "Fleet Commanding for Dummies #5". Full in uniform, his name tag read " Commander L. Jenkins".

The Commander raised his can of Cola to his mouth for another sip when his luitenant contacted him.

"Sir! Unidentified craft has just warped in! You may want to take a look at this."

"Better be a damn important ship interruptin my off time," mumbled the commander.

After a few minutes of getting to the bridge, Commander Jenkins was met by the sight of a huge ship almost the size of the Pramodian itself. The ship was a strange shade of yellow with complementing green decorating it. It was a rough crystalized oval shape similar to a Protoss Carrier except it was completely solid with no gaps and the sensors could not pick up any shields.

"Well... Are they friendly Nigel?" said the Commander to his luitenant

"Sir, my name is Paul, but any attempts at contact has been met with silence," said Paul.

"Dammit Nigel! I wanna know if we can shoot this thing or not!" said Jenkins.

"Uh sir I would highly advise against that. We have no idea of its weapon capabilities and if we can fight them off or not."

Without warning, the front of the alien ship glowed and formed a nd formed a barrel. Energy gathered and shot out at the nearest battlecruiser.

The poor minotaur battlecruiser, one of the few heavily damaged ones, could not sustain the damaged as the shot punctured through its hull. The battlecruiser broke in half and exploded.

"Hah! I think we just found our answer Nigel!" said Jenkins" ENGAGE!"

"Sir! Multiple ships of similar design are warping in!"

Several more ships of different color appeared forming their own small fleet.

"Sir if we can manuver out ships in a-"

"CHAAAAAARGE!" yelled Jenkins

Every single gun pointed at the aliens and a barrage of lasers and missiles pounded upon the hulls of the new ships. Wraiths and vikings came out of the battle cruisers to combat the aliens' own fighters as they exited. However, the alien ships now started to return fire onto the battlecruisers.

"Damn!" cursed Jenkins as the ship shook "You there!" he pointed at one of the operators.

"How is the Yamato Cannon?"

"Yamato Cannon is online and ready to fire sir!" responded the operator.

"hehe. All ships fire Yamato Cannons!" yelled Jenkins.

 **To be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Btw I just realized how fucked up my chapter numbers are titled so please just ignore them.

Chapter 10:

" _A feral hive cluster? Perfect... we will serve again..."_

* * *

"Ew. What is this stuff?" said Amethyst. She poked the dark substance covering the ground.

The Crystal gems had been searching for what seemed like millenia. After a while of tracking and sweeping, they narrowed down their search and found dark substance on the ground outside Dead Man's Mouth.

"Gah! Whats that thing!?" pointed Pearl. The gems looked to see a serpent like creature slithering through the ground. The gems readied their weapons until the creature stopped at the edge of the substance. It morphed into a huge lump of... whatever it was made of and merged into the stuff, becoming invisible.

Suddenley, without warning, the black substance surged forward, spreading and covering significantly more ground..

"Its spreading!" said Garnet ", Whatever this is, we can't let it continue."

Amethyst and Pearl could agree. Though they were not based on the same biology as Earthlings, they could see far ahead that any sign of vegetation life had died and all life had been drained.

Garnet punched the ground creating a crater and destroying everything around. However, the black substance simply respread and covered the area.

"This isn't going to work. We need to find the source," said Pearl. All three continued forward into Dead Man's Mouth.

"This doesn't make sense. The only thing that can spread like this around here is the magic moss. But even that can't spread this fast."

"And if it were the moss we could sense it," said Garnet.

As the gems continued forward, the scene just became more and more unsettling. Their suspicion was confirmed as absolutely no life remained. All either died or fled. As they passed by a tree, they could see it had shed its leaves. What was worse however, was that instead of covering the tree like the magic moss would have, they could see the tree slowly decomposing.

At first, they thought it was because the lack of substance until they realized it was slowly being eaten away by the substance. All of the life slowly being sucked away. The gems could say nothing at the sight of life slowly being consumed.

"Come on. We have to keep moving," said Garnet.

After almost half an hour of walking, the gems could clarify that they were at the right place. Everywhere they looked, zerglings were present. However, instead of attacking, the little creatures would growl and bark, then proceed to run, hide, or even straight up burrow into the ground without a trace. When one zergling burrowed in, Garnet tried following but punching a crater in the groung where the creature should be, but it was just not there, not even a corpse.

"I don't like this," said Pearl. Her grip on her spear got tighter and tighter. ", This feels like a trap the more we proceed."

"What else can we do?" said Garnet ", We need to stop them before another attack."

"And if they do trap us, we'll fight our way out," said Amethyst, however, even she did not sound as confident as she tried to be.

"Yeah," said Amethyst ", If they attack, we'll just beat the-ACK!"

Pearl and Garnet froze at the sight of Amethyst. Amethyst looked at down at her own stomach to see a huge stinger had punctured straight through her.

*Poof!

Her gem fell to the ground as the stinger retracted back into firing position.

Pearl and Garnet held their weapons ready. They saw multiple stingers on top of tendrils sprouting from the ground looking at their direction. around them, zerglings appeared growling and barking. Some had wounds from the previous battle and were not willing to let the gems into their home.

* * *

"Ah!" yelled Connie as she sat straight up. She checked her surroundings and found herself in a hospital room.

"Wha-... What happened?"

"Oh hey Connie," said Steven

"There was a tall monster fighting other monsters and there was blood and-"

"His name is Alinar," said Steven

"What?" asked Connie

"The name of the tall one. He's kind of another alien friend of mine...you know... protecting me from those other smaller monsters." said Steven.

"Drats!" cursed Connie ", I've failed as protector and acted too brashly. I need to be more observant before making judgement!"

"Eh yeah... about that...," said Steven

Just then, Connie's mother walked in.

"Oh Connie! Your awake!" said Dr. Maheswaran as she ran up and hugged her daughter.

"Ack! Mom! Gotta breath!" struggled Connie.

"Oh right, sorry dear," said Dr. Maheswaran. ", I was so worried sick about you. Patients just started swarming in saying something about wild animal attacks. Meanwhile, your friend here brings you in unconcious."

Dr. Maheswaran turned to Steven ", Thank you for that by the way."

"Yeah uh... no problem," said Steven.

"Connie," said Dr. Maheswaran ", Tell me dear, what do you remember?"

"Uh- I don't really remember anything," said Connie trying to hide what happened.

"Oh my poor baby, you must've passed out from all the commotion," said Dr. Maheswaran ", Do you feel any pain in your head? Anywhere?"

"No mom, I'm fine," said Connie ", You don't have to worry."

Dr. Maheswaran sighed ", Alright baby, I'm just glad you're safe. I have to go tend to other patients now so stay safe Connie. I have a driver ready to take you two home when you're ready."

"Yes mother," said Connie as her mother left the room.

After a few seconds, Connie immediately spoke up ", C'mon Steven we need to get back!"

Steven cried out as Connie dragged him out the door.

"Connie I agree but we really gotta talk about this knight thing-Ah!"

* * *

Alinar sat cross-legged on top of a hill which was wierd considering the bent shape of the Protoss leg. Alinar rested his hands on his laps and all was silent. Everything was so peaceful and still. The shining sun feeding him energy and the friendly environment of the Earth allowing him to relax, think, and accelerate healing both physically and psionically.

It had been hours that Alinar had been meditating. Back on Auir on the Citadel of Adun, Alinar and his fellow warriors would spar and meditate for extremely extended periods of time. Alinar felt loss that he could not connect with his fellow warriors at the time, but the meditation period helped nonetheless.

Alinar just sat and enjoyed the peace and tranquility. Nothing could bother or trouble him now.

"Ahhhhh!"

Alinar opened his eyes. He jumped to his feet and ignited his blades only to find he wasn't on top of the hill anymore. All around him, there was darkness save for a blue figure.

Lapis Lazuli screamed as she struggled with the chains that seemed to try to pull her into the ground.

" _Lapis Lazuli. What misfortune has fallen on you?"_

"Alinar!?" said Lapis in Suprise.

" _It seems fate has us trapped somewhere again. We must find a way out,"_ said Alinar

"How are you here!? You should not be able to do this!" said Lapis. The chains pulled further but Lapis struggled and lifted them again.

 _"What do you mean?"_ asked Alinar " _Someone must have taken me in my meditation. Not an easy feat. Do you know where we are?"_

"We're in the mind of Malachite!" grunted Lapis "The gem that Jasper and I fused into after she-"

" _Removed my nerve chords,"_ growled Alinar " _,But this should not be possible. Protoss are not able to connect with gem minds...I sense you though. And I sense her. But if I really am here, and she is here to, where is she?"_

"No. You can't ," said Lapis ", I'm keeping her contained but if I let her go, she'll take over and you won't be able to do anything about it! Ah!"

The chains started to pull Lapis down even further.

"Ahhh!" Lapis sprouted water wings from her back to assist her.

Alinar moved forward to help her but Lapis declined.

"No! You can't help me! I need to focus!" said Lapis. She struggled against the chain willing to be free. Tears came out her eyes as she realized how hopeless the situation was.

" _But you forget, the Protoss race is a race with strong psionic abilities. I do not know how I am connected to your mind right now but I can atleast try ease your pain,"_ said Alinar.

Alinar walked up to Lapis and placed a hand on each of hers bound by chains.

" _I may not be a high templar, but like all Protos, our psionic strength is unmatched and will not be challenged by a gem!" said Alinar._

"Heh, I know you mean Jasper but I'll try to not take offense from that last comment," said Lapis.

Alinar's form glowed and his eyes burned twice as bright. The glow spread from his own body to Lapis's. Her damaged and tired form seemed to heal up. Lapis felt new strength flow into her. The chains on her arms felt almost weightless.

" _That should ease your suffering until I can come find you,"_ said Alinar.

Lapis looked at him.

"Why? Why do this for me?" she asked ", You hate gems. I was the who led them to your colony."

" _I hate gems, but it seems I was wrong,"_ said Alinar ", _You and the Crystal Gems are not like the ones my people met so long ago. Perhaps it is pity that I feel. Either way, it seems we have a common enemy,"_ said Alinar.

"Homeworld," said Lapis.

Alinar felt his connection weakening.

" _I'm afraid my connection is weakening and my meditation will soon end,"_ said Alinar.

Without warning, Alinar was wrapped with two blue arms.

"Thank you," said Lapis.

Alinar was suprised by the hug. But he knew what it meant.

Alinar put his own arms around her smaller body loosely and returned the hug.

* * *

Alinar opened his eyes. For the first time in a long time, he felt fully rejuvinated. Alinar stood up and flexed his muscles. No pain and no struggle.

Without warning, a pain struck his head.

Alinar hunched over but found himself out of his own body again. He found himself in the sky looking down on land covered in creep. There he saw the Crytal gems fighting against the Zerg but heavily outnumbered and outmatched.

The short vision ended as Alinar was brought back to his own body.

With a burst of energy, Alinar ignited is blade and ran off to his next destination.

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

Chapter 11:

The Crystal Gems were regreting their decision of not bringing Alinar. Atleast the Protoss would know what to do in a situation like this. The invasion was a complete disaster. Zerg had overwhelming numbers chasing down the Crystal gems wherever they went. The only place they could go was back and retreat after all tactics failed.

However, the Crystal Gems could not let the Zerg reach the city again so the only option was to fuse.

The giant form of Alexandrite stood her ground swinging her weapons around and breathing fire destroying all attacking zerg incoming but there was no end to their numbers, the zerg just keep on coming in endless waves.

"Thats right! You'll have to get through me!" yelled Alexandrite as she blazed another wave with her firebreath. The ground in front of her was littered with bodies of zerglings.

"You want some more!?" shouted Alexandrite but the wave of zerg just suddenley stopped.

The giant gem gave a breath of relief. Alexandrite did not notice the ground shift around her feet.

Without warning, dozens of zerg popped out of the ground. Except the zerg were different. Instead of zerglings, slower moving creatures with green sacks rolled up and jumped at Alexandrite screamed as the creatures exploded and acid more corrosive than anything they felt splashed on her form.

To add insult to injury, a new zerg creature unburrowed from the ground. A larger tanky black armored creature appeared and several more followed. They screeched and opened their mouths and even more corrosive acid.

Alexandrite screamed as she waved her weapons wildly as she was extremely dazed by the attack. Alexandrite stumbled back and fell to the ground.

In a flash she unfushed and the three Crystal Gems layed on the ground tired and beaten.

"Owww...," groaned Amethyst ", That hurt real bad."

"This is pointless," said Pearl ", Whatever we throw at them, they just keep on coming and coming!"

"Argh!" screamed Garnet. She forced herself to a fighting stance and formed her gauntlets.

"Crystal Gems, we can't give up here, this planet depends on us!" said Garnet.

Amethsyt and Pearl too forced themselves up and forcefully formed their weapons.

The zerg creatures screeched and growled at them. The newly armored roaches approached the gems slowly.

*Screech!

" _AAAAAAAURGH!"_

The Crystal Gems recognized the scream and looked to see a dead roach with a Protoss warrior on top.

"Alinar!"

The Zealot, now fully refreshed stood to full height. The Zerg turned their attention to the now present Protoss.

" _Roaches..."_ muttered Alinar. He charged the first roach. In the blink of an eye, Alinar closed the distance with the roach. The roach slashed its pincers at him only to be cut off by the swipe of pionic blades.

The roach screeched but was cut off when Alinar slashed its head in half. Other roaches approached Alinar. The roaches spewed acid. Alinar jumped straight up onto the back of the first roach and stabbed his his blade straight into the back of the roach. The roach screeched as it died. Not wasting any time, Alinar launched himself inbetween the next two roaches and shoved one arm into each of the roaches exposed heads. Alinar continued his brutal attack dodging acid, and slashing away at the roaches.

Seeing Alinar join the fight, the Crystal Gems were filled with new hope.

"Come on! Lets do this!" yelled Garnet.

The Crystal Gems charged and together, gem and protoss ended the last roaches present.

Alinar pulled his blade out and exstinguished them.

" _It seems it was worse than I expected,"_ said Alinar.

"What do we do!?" asked Amethyst ", There are so many of them and we're exhausted."

She was right. The Crystal Gems looked like they had just endured a day through hell.

Alinar mused ", _The only thing we can do is fight. We may not be able to succeed but we must try. I have knowledge about the Zerg. I can tell you what each is, how to fight them, and their weakness. It may not be enough but we must use every advantage we have on them or they will-"_

Alinar was cut of by a loud noise in the sky. He and the Gems look in the sky and saw a large formation of energy and light.

The light faded as a huge golden ship appeared in the sky.

"Whoa! What is that?" asked Amethyst while Pearl and Garnet stared in shock and possible fear.

" _A Khalai research vessel!"_ said Alinar with hope. " _Luck shines upon us!"_

"A Protoss ship!" said Garnet.

"Yo why are you so worried?" asked Amethyst

"Remember Amethyst. Alinar knows we are good but the last time our people met, it ended with war," said Garnet.

"Oh right..."

" _This does not make sense,"_ said Alinar.

The Crystal Gems looked at Alinar.

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl

" _Why would a research vessel warp to a Terran world? Why did they not even attempt stealth?"_ thought Alinar out loud ", _And I can't sense any Protoss life on there... I sense... No..."_

"What? What do you sense!?" screamed Pearl.

 _Inside the ship..._

The insides of the Protoss vessel now destroyed and vandalized by the pressense of Zerg. Zerglings, roaches, and all sorts of Zerg crawled around in the creep covered insides. Among them, the evolved Zerg broodmother Niadra extended her senses to the feral hive on the planet below.

" _These Terrans are weak!_ ," rasped Niadra ", _This Planet should be easy... whats this?... Protoss and living minerals? WE WILL SERVE OUR QUEEN AGAIN! DESTROY ALL PROTOSS!"_

 _Back on the ground..._

The Crystal Gems noticed the Zerg had stopped attacking and too stared at the ship incoming. The ship that appeared to be in a direct crash course with them and showed no signs of slowing down.

"Gems! Move!" shouted Garnet.

She looked at Alinar who was still frozen.

"Alinar come on!"

Alinar broke out of his trance and followed.

" _Is there any way you can heal yourselves up quickly?"_ asked Alinar.

"There is Steven's healing spit but hes too far away," said Garnet.

"But its too dangerous for him," said Pearl

"Alinar what is that?" said Garnet ", Its a Protoss ship. Why are you disturbed?"

 _"I do now know how it happened but I only sense other Zerg lifeforms on that ship."_ said Alinar.

"What? Why would Zerg be on there?" asked Amethyst.

Alinar had no answer as the four watched as the ship homed on the Zerg's hive cluster and crash in a firey blue explosion. Alinar braced himself as the shockwave hit him head on.

" _Protoss! You will not leave here alive today!"_ rasped a new voice.

" _No...a broodmother," said Alinar with dread ", This feral hive now belongs to it!"_

"A broodmother?" asked Amethyst.

 _"This hive cluster started of as feral with no one controling it but broodmothers act as generals, giving the zerg tactics and increasing their strength._

As Alinar said, several new forms of zerg from the crashed ship closed in on the four. some creature that looked like a giant standing snake hissed. A giant four legged abomination with two arms as tall as Alexandrite lingered over the land. some elongated zerg creature with two wings flew in the sky and cirled their targets.

" _No..."_ said Alinar he held his blade ready but the confidence in his eyes were gone.

"Alinar what do we do?" asked Garnet.

 _"Fight..."_ said Alinar ", _We must try."_

The gems nodded and together, they readied their weapons.

 _"You will not stop the swarm!"_ said Niadra.

Zerg, Protoss and gem stared with fury at the other side. However, everyone tensed as they felt a stranged energy in the air.

Everyone looked in the sky and saw an enourmous flash of light. Once it faded, a oval crystal ship took its place.

"A gem warship!? But how!?" yelled Pearl.

"It seems damaged..." said Garnet.

And she was right. The crystal hull was chipped and cracked in multiple areas It was crackling with leaking energy.

"What could have caused this?" said Pearl.

Her answer was given when a bang appeared and out of a lesser green light, an enourmous ship the size of beach city appeared. Except it was also damaged. Its hull was smoking in multiple places and fire was visible.

The Crystal gems stared in shock at the T-shaped metal black ship.

"What the heck is that!?" yelled Pearl.

" _A Terran battlecruiser!?"_ yelled Alinar.

"Terran? You mean human right?" asked Amethyst.

 _"Yes... but why..."_ said Alinar.

"Human ship!? But thats impossible!? How can anyone on this planet build that!?" said Pearl.

" _They aren't from this world."_

Suddenley, the Battlecruiser's speakers spoke out.

" **This is Commander Jenkins speaking! Surrender now! My fleet may be too chicken to follow! My entire crew may have bailed out except Nigel here!"**

"Sir! My name is Paul!" said a voice "And this is crazy!"

" **Can it Nigel! I'm in charge here! As I was saying, surrender now! The rest of** _ **Your**_ **fleet is gone! Theres nowhere left to hide!"**

The gem warship responded by turning around and firing off a blast at the battlecruiser. The shot punctured through the hull and an explosion was heard.

" **Dammit! Nigel! Fire the Yamato Cannon!"**

"We can't sir! That blast punctured our fission core! Its gonna blow if we fire it!"

" **Fission!? I thought we had those new Fusion things installed."**

 **"** You said Fission was better to be 'old fashioned' as you said!"

 **"Darn! Plan B then!"**

The Battlecruiser's engines suddenley flared up as the Pramodian II surged forward.

"SIR YOU'RE INSANE!"

The front of the battlecruiser lit up with bright orange energy gathered up.

"Sir We have to abandon ship! You'll blow us to hell!"

" **You do that Nigel! Save yourself! I've got a date with destiny here!"**

 **"** But sir-"

A loud kick and a scream was heard and a pod was seen rocketing out of the battlecruiser.

Everyone on the ground watched the scene unfold.

The energy from the ship gathered up into a ball and launched towards the gem ship. The horrifying ball of energy collided with the gem ship's hull causing a massive explosion blowing away massive parts of the ship. The gem ship was done for. But Jenkins was not.

" **You wanted to play rough then I'll play rough! By the call of my many greats grandfather, I shout the name LEEROOOOOOOOOOOOY JENKINSSSSSSSS!"**

The battlecruiser rammed its front into the remains of the gemship. In a huge explosion, both ships' flight capabilities were demolished and both ships fell. Straight towards the hive cluster.

" _No!"_ Niadra yelled.

Alinar realized what was happening.

 _"Gems! RUN!"_

The Crystal Gems listened and together, they ran away at top possible speed.

Everyone watched in horror as the two collided ships touched the ground.

In a bright blinding light, the battlecruiser's fission core ruptured.

 **To Be Continued...**

A/N: Cause Jenkins is an idiot.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I just wanna say that I added this chapter the same day as the previous one (11). so yeah... two chapter update for today. If you saw this one as the latest on notifications or somethn make sure to read the previous

Chapter 12:

Alinar opened his eyes to see the ruins all around him. The entirety of Dead Man's Mouth, to put it simply, had been destroyed. All land whether covered by grass or creep, was now on fire, charred, or burnt up. Alinar felt his shields almost failing and recharging. He couldn't help but feel thankful for the thousands of years of advanced technology the Protoss had. But the gems didn't...

Things definitely did not go as expected but atleast the Zerg colony was destroyed. Alinar could see the smoking wreckage of the Terran Battlecruiser. The gem warship was nowhere to be seen.

Alinar did the Protoss equivalent of a scoff. Typical of the gems to be so arrogant but weak that even a race centuries behind in technology could best them. Alinar looked left of the wreckage and layed his eyes on the Protoss ship wreckage. Alinar's eyes widened as he sprinted towards the wreck. There had to be atleast something salvagable.

A short distance away, a pink bubbled dissapated. The Crystal Gems, Connie, and Steven rolled out. Pearl was the first to recover.

"Steven! What are you doing here!?" she screamed.

"Saving... your... life!" said Steven.

"We were coming to assist you ma'am but when we saw ships in the sky we hurried and found you guys in trouble!" said Connie. It was true. After taking the cab, Connie used her wildlife skills she aquired from her books to track down the Zerg. However when they got there and saw ships crashing to the ground, they sprinted to see the Crystal Gems running so Steven formed a bubble shield for them.

Steven gave the 'it was her idea' look.

"Connie that was a wonderful job escorting Steven here," said Pearl. She turned to Steven ", But next time be more careful! You coud've been killed here!"

"But-" began Steven

"Nevermind that for now Steven. We need to get you out of here!" said Pearl.

"Yo but what about Alinar? Hes still here somewhere!" said Amethyst.

"But how could he have survived that?" questioned Pearl ", Hes good as dead."

"His plasma shields," said Garnet ", He may still be alive. We have to find him."

"Well where would he go?" asked Amethyst ", We gotta look!"

Everyone nodded and began the search.

"Hey guys," called Steven ", Whats that?"

Steven pointed at a large metal smoking half-house-sized cylindracl object lodged in the ground nearby.

"Hey isn't that the thing that shot from that Terran thing right?" said Amethyst.

*Hiss!

A side of the object hissed and fell open and a body fell out.

The interior of the ship was a complete wreck. The exterior was not very impressive either. Half the hull had been torn apart.

Alinar used his psi-blades to lighten up the interior. Things ranging from dead Zerg, torn creep, and broken Protoss objects littered everywhere.

What broke Alinar's heart was the remains of the Protoss on the ship. Though Protoss bodies evaporated away after death, evidence remained in the form of psionic weaponoray and clothing.

Alinar picked up a psionic sphere on the ground. It was broken in half and beyond use. Alinar pressed on in sadness.

Alinar stumbled into a room full of stasis chambers. All chambers that once held research specimens now held leftover biomass from the Zerg. All chambers used for warriors were littered with weapons and armor.

Alinar wished for something to still be of use. Anythig at all would do!

*Beep Beep!

Alinar jumped around to face the possible threat but widened his eyes.

"Its another human," said Pearl "But what is he doing here?"

"Remember the speakers," said Garnet ", He is the one from their escape pod."

Pearl looked at the giant metal cylinder in disgust. Even in the old days of Homeworld escape pods looked more appealing than whatever the thing was in front of her.

While Pearl and Garnet observed the giant escape pod, Amethyst, Steven, and Connie tended to the human passed out on the ground. To say the least, his clothing was very strange. It looked very official with a militaristic feel to it.

"Hes waking up!" yelled Connie as the man stirred. Everyone crowed around to see him wake up.

"Ugh... Commander, I don't think we should do that again," mumbled Paul as he slowly woke up. He opened his eyes to two children and three strangely covered individuals.

"Augh!" screamed Paul.

"What? Whats wrong?" asked Amethyst.

Paul continued to scream pushing himself away from the gems. He got to his feet and shakily, whipped out two bulky looking revolvers and aimed it at them.

"You won't take me!" threatened Paul.

"Woah Woah no need for violence," said Amethyst.

"I don't know what you're thinking but to think I'd trust you after you attack my fleet and try to board my ship?" questioned Paul.

"Listen we aren't those gems, whatever they did to you," said Pearl as she tried to approach the Terran.

*Bang!

Pearl jumped back as Paul shat the ground in front of her. She formed her spear along with the rest of the gems pulling out their weapons. Even Connie.

"Wait!" yelled Steven who ran in front of Paul. He faced the gems holding his hands out.

"Theres no need to hurt him!" said Steven ", Hes just scared!"

"What the? Kid I don't know what these aliens have done to your head but we gotta get you back to our own territory!"

"No you don't understand!" said Steven.

*Screech!

Everyone turned to see a still alive zergling come running at them. Paul directed his aim and unloaded a barrage of bullets into the zergling effectively killing it.

"Zerg lifeform!?" said Paul as he reloaded ", What are they doing here!?"

"Well the thing is-," began Steven.

" _Foolish Terran!"_

"AH!" screamed Paul as he caught sight of the brood mother.

" _Do you know what your stunts have cost me?"_ said Niadra _" Your battlecruiser just destroyed almost the entirety of my hive cluster!"_

Paul shakily pointed both guns at Niadra. He really wished to not die.

" _You will pay for this!" said Niadra as a swarm of zerglings appeared behind her._

The Crystal Gems appeared by Paul with their weapons ready. Though Paul was confusd by the gem's seemingly sudden stand by his side, he did not protest.

" _Gems?"_ questioned Niadra ", _You too will pay for this! It was your ship that shot down my vessel!"_

The gems gave her a look of confusion.

" _Your warship damaged my vessel! We had no choice but to land the Protoss ship here!"_ said Niadra ", _Prepare to die!"_

The Zerglings slowly walked forward.

"Oh I don't like this," said Amethhyst.

The Gems were exhausted from the previous battle. From the looks of it, even with Steven and Connie here, there was still a large army in front of them.

"Their numbers are a lot smaller," said Garnet ", We... we can still win this."

Even she sounded unsure.

"Aw hell no," said Paul as he ran back towards his escape pod.

Everyone was suprised to see violent blue energy tear through the front of the zergling ranks. They looked to the side to see Alinar. Except this time he was not alone. Two other Protoss warriors were with him. Both wearing more elagant clothing and armor but bore no blades. One warrior seemed crippled and heavily leaned on Alinar. Also, another unknown peice of Protoss technology hovered the ground and followed Alinar in the form of a glowing orb contained by machinery.

The second one stood in front of Alinar with its hands cast in front of it glowing with blue energy.

" _You should have destroyed all the stasis chambers,"_ said a feminine voice.

" _Orsagi. Can you contact the rest of the Khalai?"_ asked Alinar.

" _I'm afraid not Alinar. Being stuck in the damaged stasis chamber for such a long time as taken its tole on Atara and I... I'm sorry... I'm incapable of contact.," said Orsagi._

" _It it is true Alinar_ ," said another feminine voice ", _Though the zerg failed to find our hidden chamber, we have been hurt badly."_

Atara was right. She and Orsagi looked very unhealthy. Their armor was intact but malfunctioning in multiple places. The light in both their eyes were fading and Alinar could feel their energy wavering. Though Orsagi stood menacingly facing the Zerg, her poor condition and her recently casted Psi-storm took a lot out of her.

" _Protoss..."_ said Niadra in rage ", _You will all die!"_

The Zerg continued to slowly walk forward.

"Alinar what do we do?" yelled Amethyst as the Crystal Gems ran over to his position.

" _Working with Terrans and...Gems?"_ said Orsagi with disgust _",What is this heresy!?"_

 _"High Templar there is no time to explain but they are our only allies if we are to survive. If we do then I will tell you all afterwards," said_ Alinar.

Orsagi and Atara looked on and assessed the weapons and capabilities of their "allies". The Dominion Terran had two revolvers, the two children had a shield and sword, and the gems were exhausted with melee weapons. Meanwhile the army in front of them was large and approaching.

Orasagi and Atara locked eyes with one another. After a good few seconds Atara turned to Alinar.

" _Alinar, brave Zealot warrior, I'm sorry but there will not be time to talk afterwards,"_ said Atara.

" _What do mean?"_ asked Alinar

" _I suggest you take these...allies to safety Alinar,"_ said Orsagi as she channeled energy into her hands.

" _No... you do not have to! We can work together and beat this," s_ aid Alinar.

 _"Alinar! Please! you have seen the enemy and you know there is no other way!"_ said Atara.

Alinar thought furiously for a moment.

" _Become one with the Khala,"_ said Alinar as he motioned for everyone to leave the premise. The sentry following him.

"What? Why are we leaving?" asked Connie as they were running away. ", They're still there!"

" _The fusing to form an Archon is not one that we should interfere with,_ " said Alinar.

Steven gasped with star eyes.

"Another fusion?" he asked.

"Not exactly," said Garnet.

Orsagi and Atara stood side by side holding hands. Otara on the left and Atara on the right. With their free hand, a strong psionic current surged out and soon both Protoss were covered in a glowing blue aura.

" _We strike as one..."_ said Orsagi and Atara in union ", _For Aiur!"_

The energy now became solid as both bodies dissapeared in to a giant ball of energy. All the zerg screeched and roared in the presesnce.

" _ **POWER...OVERWHELMING!"**_

"Whoa..." said Steven. The Crystal gems stumbled back as they could practically feel the power radiating off the new being.

In a bright flash, a new giant being appeared. Steven's look of awe multiplied by 10. The Cystal Gems instead, stared in horror.

The new being was literally a head, chest peice armor, arms, and pure energy holding it together.

" _Kill the archon!"_ yelled Niadra. The Zerg swarmed forward at the archon.

" _ **ERADICATE!"**_ The archon threw a hand forward and immense energy surged from its palm obliterating everything in its path. Zerglings evaporated and screeched in pain as the entire ground was levatated. In an instant, a third of the entire zergling army was evaporated.

"S-s-s-such power!" stuttered Pearl. She could feel reality, time, and space warping around the being.

"Come on guys we gotta help it!" said Amethyst.

" _No,"_ said Alinar

"What do you mean no?" asked Amethyst

Garnet responded ", We'll only get in the way."

Amethyst was about to respond but stopped when she saw the archon wave its hands again.

" _ **ANNIHILATE!"**_

If the Crystal Gems thought Orsagi's psi-storm was deadly, the newly born archon's psi storm was twice the ferocity tearing through zerg like paper and destroying everything in its path.

The archon raised both arms and channeled energy.

 _ **"VAPORIZE!"**_

Everywhere in the Zerg ranks energy out of the air lashed out and blew up everything.

After the explosions stopped, the only beings left of the zerg were Niadra and a handful of zerg.

 _ **"You will not live to see another rotation of this planet!"**_ said the archon.

Niadra seemed she was about to fall into a fit of rage.

" _You have not won yet! Fall before the swarm!"_

Everyone stumbled as the ground shook. Out of the ground, an enourmous zerg unburrowed.

" _Brutalisk!"_ shouted Alinar.

The brutalisk lunged forward and brought its two limbs down on the archon. It struggled against the plasma shields creating sparks but quickly broke through. The archon used both hands to hold back one but the other peirced right through its chest.

The Crytal gems cringed as the archon let out a blood curling scream. It let loose a blast of energy at the brutalisk who screeched in pain but otherwise seemed unharmed.

" _Yesss! Kill it!"_ said Niadra. With the remaining zerglings present, she commanded them to form into banelings and charge the archon.

"What? How is it loosing!?" said Amethyst.

" _Too much energy used to destroy the zerg,"_ said Alinar ", _There isn't enough power left!"_

Alinar was right and the archon itself knew it. It let loose another blood curling scream as the banelings blew their acid

 _ **"YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED!"**_ yelled the archon.

Everyone felt a spike of energy in the air. Alinar widened his eyes as he realized what the archon was attemting. He sent a message to the sentry. Witha few beeps, a large blue shield grew and enveloped everyone.

 _"BRACE!"_ yelled Alinar.

 _ **"WE BECOME ONE WITH THE KHALA!"**_

The energy of the archon increased intensity by tenfold now enveloping both itself and the brutalisk. The brutalisk roared and stabbed its arm deeper into the archon. The archon roared and with a powerful surge, let loose an explosion of pure fury and ferocity. Everyone looking was blinded.

When the light died down, the Crystal Gems stared at the destruction.

"Such power..." said Connie.

Everything, even the ground, within the radius of the explosion was just... gone. The only thing left was a fading archon.

" _No...,"_ said Alinar as he sprinted towards the psionic warrior.

The archon fell to the ground with a grunt. Cracks rapidly formed on its armor and body and the energy holding it together continued to fade.

 _"No... You cannot die yet!"_ said Alinar. He kneeled before the enourmous body and held his hands out channeling psionic energy into the Archon.

 _"_ _ **No, Alinar it will nto be enough. I'm sorry but I could not let the zerg succeed,"**_ said the Archon.

 _"This cannot be!"_ roared Alinar _", I had just found hope. Orsagi and Atara, I was finally not alone! Ever since the enemy gem tore my nerve cord, I just felt so alone. I was ripped from the Khala and never to return. I could not call for our brethren! I was helpless defeated! I had to rely on the help of Terrans and Gems! When I fought the Zerg, I no longer had the comfort of other zealots but only gems that I could never connect with."_

Alinar punched the ground.

" _When I found Orsagi and Atara, I had felt hope. Hope that fate would have a better future for me! One where I would be lifted out of this terrible isolation! When their sacrifice came, you were born. I still had hope that I could still find comfort in another Protoss but now you will leave me too!"_

Alinar's shoulders dropped in sadness. The archon spoke.

 _ **"Alinar, what is this nonsense? You are a warrior!"**_

" _One that has been stripped of everything!"_

 _ **"No Alinar. They may have taken your connection to the Khala and your comfort from our people, but they will never take your title and identity as Protoss! First-Born of the gods!**_ " The armor of the archon cracked even more", _ **We are an ancient and powerful people that have made our mark through the stars. You are a warrior! You will do the same. You will find a way to survive, you will find a way to contact our people, but most importantly, you make the gem who did this to you suffer. Suffer for such a crime commited and to show the gems the might and fury of the First Born!"**_

Alinar looked the archon in its eyes. Both coming to an understanding. Alinar knew what must be done. He did not know how but he did know what. Meanwhile the archon's energy dissapated and its armor crumbled.

 _ **"You can do it. You are...Protoss...warrior..."**_ muttered the archon as it dissolved into the wind.

Alinar stood up and didn't move for a good while. He walked to the Crystal gems. None of them said anything out of shock, respect, or simply fear.

Steven broke the silence ", Is she..."

 _"One with the Khala,"_ said Alinar ", _Now come, we must make sure the Zerg are done."_

Alinar took the lead and everyone else followed.

Connie stumbled and caught up with the Protoss.

"Um... sir?" said Connie.

 _"My name is Alinar,"_

"Alinar... right...listen um... I didn't know what your situation was before and I'm... I'm sorry." said Connie.

 _"What is done is done. We must focus on the problems to come."_ said Alinar.

"Will you be alright though?" asked Connie.

"Yeah man, that seemed really rough for you," said Amethyst who caught up.

 _"I will be fine. I am a Zealot. I... will survive,"_ said Alinar " _Now come, I beleive a human expression is ' I do not have all of the day to work."_

"Right. lets fix up this mess," said Pearl forcing a smile.

Alinar continued walking but stopped after only ten feet.

 _"That... is a terran drop pod?"_ inquired Alinar.

*BOOM!

"Get down!"

"Steven!"

As the smoke cleared, the Crystal Gems crouched in Steven's personal bubble.

"Wha- wheres Alinar?" yelled Steven.

"There!" pointed Garnet.

Alinar's body had landed forty feet away. His plasma shield shone and faded.

"Step away from that civilian Protoss! I don't know what deal you struck with those gems but I will not tolerate Dominion people being taken by aliens!"

There another forty feet away in the opposite direction stood a large, metal, bulky, red, humanoid figure. Instead of a head, there was a round helmet. The orange visors lifted up to reveal Paul.

Paul held a bulky smoking rocket launcher on his shoulder. He holstered it onto his back and equipped a standard C-14 Impaler Gauss rifle.

"As for you gems!" said Paul as he aimed the gun at them ", I appreciate the stand by me but I'm afraid I'll have to liberate a few fellow Terrans. Now hand the kids over."

"Hand us over? Who do you think you are!?" said Connie.

"Yeah come on man weren't we just on the same side," said Amethyst.

"Why is he aiming at us?" said Steven with a worried face.

"Hes confused," said Garnet ", We need to reason with him."

 _"Foolish Terran! You do not know what you are doing,"_ said Alinar

"Oh I know just what I am doing! Saving this- Ack!"

Alinar's sentry beeped and directed it's phase disruptor beam at the CMC battle armor.

Paul's hud system beeped red as the beam continued to damage his armor.

Alinar commanded the beam to stop so he could face the terran himself. With a roar Alinar charged the Terran and swung his blades.

Paul yelped and sidestepped out of the way but not without the psionic blade cutting clean a part of his shoulder armor leaving the internal frame vulnerable.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" said Pearl.

Everyone agreed but for some reason no one took a step forward.

Paul unloaded rounds into Alinar's damaged shields. However, the shield did not break as Alinar's sentry streamed energy into his shield generators.

Suddenly, Paul screamed as a spine pierced through his armor. Alinar felt the same happen to his shield but was otherwise unharmed.

 _"Terrans and Protoss! You will pay for what you have done! The Swarm will not fall here! Destroy all Protoss!"_

Paul winced as he pulled out the spines from his armor. He dropped his empty gauss rifle and pulled out his two revolvers. One aimed at Alinar and the other at Niadra.

Alinar opened both palms crackling with psionic energy aimed at the other two. He was not at the level of a high templar but he could still do considerable damage.

Niadra just gave a death stare ready to fire off more spines at either.

A three-way battle was about to begin.

"WAIT!"

Steven ran into the middle of their triangle and held his hands out.

"Steven!" called the Crystal Gems.

"Get back here! You could get seriously hurt!" yelled Pearl.

" _Young Steven! You must not get in the way of this battle!_ "

"Little boy! This is crazy! What are you doing!?"

" _Terran civilian! This does not concern you! My Queen does not enjoy harming "innocents" as she put it."_

"Why do you have to fight each other?" said Steven.

 _"Steven. You do not understand. This is a war between our peoples"said Alinar_

"You heard what the alien said. Terrans like us don't take too kindly to our worlds being burned."said Paul

 _"Your world had been infested with Zerg! It had to be purged!"said Alinar_

" Chau Sara had billions on it! You could have let us fight the Zerg ourselves and go burn them yourselves!"

 _"Your efforts against the Swarm are the reason your extinction is needed for the Swarm's survival!"_ said Niadra.

"Please Stop!" said Steven ", I know you've had past conflicts but can't we all just sit down and talk it out please?"

"NO!" yelled all three.

" _For the Swarm!"_

"Hail to the Dominion!"

 _"En Taro Artanis!"_

Steven formed a bubble in fear as all three seemed to be about to attack.

*flash

In a bright light, the Crystal Gems place now stood the towering form of Alexandrite.

The giant gem towered over the three puny fighters.

" **There has been ENOUGH killing today! I don't care what but If Steven says to sit down and talk it out, you will sit down and talk it out!"**

Zerg, Terran, and Protoss all stared at the giant form of Alexandrite. Niadra had lost her swarm, Paul only had a damaged suit of CMC armor on him left, and Alinar was tired and alone again. Still, they hesitated.

 **"NOW!"** yelled Alexandrite forming all three weapons at once.

Immediately, guns were dropped, psionic energy was dispersed, and spines were retracted.

 **To Be Continued...**

A/N: okay


End file.
